Recollection
by Nymphchild
Summary: When Marco raids a competitors drug warehouse he finds more than he expected in the dank dirty confines. Something that will put everything that he has built in jeopardy along with his pride. Marco/ OC rated M for mature themes including, drugs, sexual situations, violence and language. Dark and Twisty.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Recollection_

_Pairing: Marco/ Keera (OC eventually) _

_Rated: M for drug use, abuse, sexual situations and language. This story is more dark and twisted like Vacuum or Keeping the Silence so bare that in mind._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Keera and the original characters in this story. Marco and the Vipers belong to their respective owners. _

_Summary: When Marco raids a competitors drug warehouse he finds more than he expected in the dank, dirty confines. Something that will put everything that he has built in jeopardy along with his pride._

_R&R and Flame Warning: As always you all know that I live for comments and to know what you think of this story. I always love feed back and questions. However if there are flames on this story I will delete them. There is a different in between constructive criticism and just being a jerk. Please bare that in mind._

Favorite Line: "You better not think about scratching me."

Chapter One: Found

Marco pushed the body, sprawled on the dirty ground, over with his booted foot. His eyes darted around the looming, cluttered structure, furnished with tables, rusty old containers, bottles of chemical and beakers as his men looked around, searching for anyone else and destroying what got in their way out of pure mayhem.

"Three?" His voice boomed as he looked around, rubbing his nose to try and rid it of the smells that assaulted his senses. "Just fucking three!?" He bellowed as his crew looked for more men.

"None of these guys are the bosses." Vinny spat as he released on of the tables edges and send it and the content of it to the floor with the sound of breaking glass and crashing ringingly.

Marco snarled at him, curling his upper lip as he searched for something that resembled clean to whip the bleed from slitting the drug cooks blood off his hands. "Think I don't know that!?" He snapped at them.

This was meant to be the biggest competition for their drug business; his drug business. The old building sitting outside the city by the docks was most certainly big but lacked occupants…well at least occupants that mattered. The three men on the floor had the stink and look of mere lackeys and their movements when the Vipers had pushed in had more than given away that they were nothing more than disposable junkies.

"Search!" He commanded. "Find me something to figure out who their boss is!" He kicked one of the bodies again before pushing through to find the make shift office.

Papers…fucking papers everywhere but nothing useful! He hurled one of the notebooks, covered in scribble to the side in anger. "JUNKIES!" He spat. "Didn't spend this whole night to find a bunch of junkies!"

"BOSS!" He heard his cousin Philly's voice echo through the metal beams of the structure. His head snapped up from the desk. "You're gunna wanna see this!"

Marco rubbed his slicked back hair, feeling the muscles in his neck work in anger as he pushed back out into the main room, then down one of the darkened, narrow halls. His big lumbering cousin stood at a metal door, a set of keys in his hand from one of the bodies and the door in front of him cracked open.

"What?" Marco snapped, pushing the door more open. Philly immediately covered his nose with his arm and made a gagging noise while Marco stared hard at the sight. "Fucking disgusting." Marco muttered coldly, merely rubbing his nose at the sight.

A decomposed body was being tethered to the cot, straw like hair, dank. Her cheeks were caved in and muscles showing through the grey skin under showing on her legs. A needle still hung limply from her arm. The cold tile of the room left no room for insects; leaving the entire room still with only the light from the door they had opened illuminating the figure.

"Junkies." Vinny said coming up behind them and coughing.

Marco looked at the leather that strapped the body to the metal cot that what had once been a woman had flailed around the room in her over dose and death throws. It wasn't uncommon for drug cooks to test out a problem on junkies…but those were normally consenting. They didn't stay locked in cells; they didn't need to be kept there. The addiction would bring them back. His sharp blue eyes drifted to the keys in Philly's hands before he looked down the hall that lay before them with five more, identical doors. "Don't think this one was here by choice." He muttered. "Open the rest."

The two men opened the doors as Marco watched, some of them stuck from not being opened for so long, each room was identical; dark, musky, with the same cot with no blankets or sheets. The smell of vomit, trapped inside over time fumed out in a horrid stench that made them gag and cover their mouths.

"I got another dead girl." Philly coughed out, chest heaving as he tried not to gag.

"Me too…" Vinny wheezed. "All dead…that's five. Drugged up. Don't look like they've been feed. Might have crocked from that too."

Philly pushed open the door, covering his face with a bulky hand again and preparing himself for the stench and skeletal corpse that he would find inside. The beam of light from the hallway slit through the room and something scampered quickly across the floor, making him jump. "Think I found the rats!" He called out, preparing himself and opening it wider.

Frowning, he didn't see the expected decomposing body on the ground like he had sprawled across the tile before. "MARCO!" He called out loud as a pair of blurry green eyes peeked up from the other side of the bed. "It's okay…hey there…" He said, nervously creeping into the white tiled room. The little face peeked up more, slowly, apprehensively as he came further. "Not gunna hurt you…"

Marco and Vinny both frowned coming forward and looking in the door as the body of a woman, it might have been a woman anyway, crawled up onto the cot, looking at Philly carefully. Her limbs were slim and it was more than obvious that she hadn't bathed in…a very, very long time. Her hair was so greasy that it was hard to tell what colour it was anymore. The skin that stretched over her starved form was covered in grime, arms littered with obvious forced track marks, dried blood from struggling against the needles and miss-pricks encrusted on her. The once white shirt and underwear were all that she had on, plastered to her body from cold sweat and other substances from her period of captivity.

Shakily Philly reached out a hand, trying to reassure her. "Its okay doll." He comforted as she jerked a little farther away on the cot, legs moving unsurely, still looking a bit like an injured bird begging for help and attention. She carefully reached out a hand with a quivering arm and Philly gave her a little grin. "What's your-ARG!"

His words were cut off as he came close enough for her tiny dirty nails to dart out and claw him across his red face, leaving scratch marks down his cheek and chin. The girl darted back as Vinny rushed forward to grab Philly as he fell onto his ass on the dirty floor. She coward behind the bed for a moment as Marco shook his head and pulled his cigarette from behind his ear, popping it in between his lips.

"What the fuck!?" Philly bellowed out as he touched his sweating face feeling the marks that she hand left. "I'm gunna need a fucking rabies shot now!"

"Can't believe you fell for that you dumb fuck." Marco snickered coming into the room and looking at the girl. He pointed at her, commandingly. "Don't you even think about scratching me." Her big green eyes looked at him a little bit fearfully at the sound of someone authoritative. "Get up." He told her less sharply but still in a demand.

She frowned and skidded back on her butt until her back hit the wall, a panicked expression coming over her face. Marco followed her forward, standing over her for a moment as she tried to shrink into the wall. "Do you know who brought you here? Have you seen people come in and out?"

She licked her chapped lips, looking up at the towering man over her. "Yes." She said quietly through a dry and cracked throat. It even sounded like it took her physical effort to speak, though Marco was fairly sure she was more used to screaming by now.

"What are their names?" He demanded.

She shook her head up at him. "I don't know…are you the police?" She asked quietly.

Marco smirked. "No," He said with amusement. "No I'm not _the police._ If you saw them could you recognize them?"

Slowly she nodded up at him, the interaction clearly making her raddled mind tired. "Some of them." She whispered. "I don't remember much…but I remember them."

Marco frowned finally bending down at his knees to crotch. "What do you remember?" He tried to be patient. Forcing something from her wouldn't help. It was better to manipulate it out.

Her green eyes looked followed him, set too big into her dirty, spotted face, before she looked around the room. "This." She said simply. "Before that….I don't know."

"What's your name?" He asked the question that his cousin had been trying to get out before her nails bit into his skin.

A little frown came over her lips as he searched her face to see if he could find any of the girl left in there. His eyes seemed to burn her and she looked away, little neck working dry as she watched her fingers draw patterns on the ground. Marco frowned as he saw the tips pass by an old broken syringe. Lord knew how much of the drugs were still in her system, how long they had been forced into her or how much damage had been done.

"Keera?" She choked out in an almost question, breathing becoming harsh and panicked. "They called me Keera." She tried to push farther into the wall again, melding to it.

Marcos hands shot out right away grabbing her wrists and squeezing when the small limbs began to try and fight him weakly. "Keera." He demanded. "You're coming with me."

Her eyes widened quickly and the little bit of fight grew but not enough to loosen his hold. "No…no no no." She tried to pull away but it was too much effort on her body and after a few moments was nothing at all. Honestly he was surprised she had any fight in her at all, feeling how cold her skin was under his fingers.

"Come on." Marco pulled her up, trying not to get her grime on him. Almost the moment she stood though he could feel how weak her limbs were and pulled her up to carry. He looked back at Philly and Vinny. "Burn this shit hole down." He ordered harshly again at them as the little dirty bundle he was carrying went limp but no relaxed; more of an exhaustion than a sleep He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Vinny nodded quickly but Philly frowned hard, following as Marco pushed past him with the slight girl. "How are we gunna find out who their bosses are if we burn it down."

Marco snickered slightly, jostling the... thing in his arms. "Got everything I need for that right here. Send those mother fuckers a message."


	2. Chapter 2

_Guest: Thank you! I'm very excited for it. I have some thing planned…hehehe_

_Forever Fanfiction Lover22: Thank you doll! I will do my best!_

_coconutcarter: Awww you've been thinking about me! That warms my heart! I've missed you all so much. I have to admit I've been kinda depressed lately and the writers block just made it worse. Hopefully this will come out well and help._

_jessicavance83 and zansbitch1: Lol I'm glad I could make you guys happy! This story should be fun. Very different from Trouble and even more twisty and fun!_

_sparklegunner: I'm glad you like it! I wanted to go in a different direction with this OC and I'm glad that you like it…don't worry I have a lot planned for her and she is defiantly not going to stay scared forever. In fact I actually have a killer back story for her!_

_Emma0707: Hahaha well don't get in trouble for sneaking off to read it! I'm glad you're still reading and liking the stories tho!_

_Leyshla Gisel: A day without Marco is a day without fun! Hopefully this can help fill that void!_

_HermioneandMarcus: Thank you! First chapters always make me nervous._

_Wow everyone! Thank you for the great response on that first chapter! Keep up the reviews. I'm so happy! _

**_Favorite Line: It was an odd world where he was the one who wasn't the most threatening. He didn't know if he exactly liked it but it did make him feel god like. He KNEW he liked that._**

**_Chapter Two: Bath_**

Keera's eyes remained closed the entire drive back. Even the street lights, beaming little orbs of light along the streets were too much for her after the months of dark. Light meant only one thing to her anymore; that she was about to be hurt again. The hurt forced to pump through her delicate little veins until her body hummed and brain fractured again and again. She shivered against the leather seat she had been slid into by the dark looking man. Her mind begged her to fight…run. This was the farthest she had gotten out since the first time she tried to escape. But her quaking, shivering body screamed in protest as it drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Hey." A voice came from across the seat. "Hey you stay awake. You hear me?" He hand tapped hard on her check and she groaned, her little body stiffening as he glanced over while driving. "Good girl. Stay conscious."

She shook at the words, trying to force her eyes open, shielding them from the street lamps with the heels of her hand before she let them flutter shut again. A low growl came from his throat before she felt the car jerk to a stop in her hazy. Her eyes tried to open but wouldn't under the crust that coated them from her eyes watering at the now unfamiliar light and movement.

Marco gritted her teeth together as he pulled the little body from the car. She weighed next to nothing and he swore he could feel the scrap of her bones against his hands in some places when he shifted her. Her breathing was unsteady as he kicked the door open to his house, bee lining for the bathroom and switching on the light.

Even with her eyes closed her nose wrinkled and heart pounded at the brightness coming from beyond her eyelids. She whined at the warm hands that held her through the thin dirty shirt before she was popped unceremoniously into something cold. Prying her eyes open, she looked up finally at the white plain tile. She squinted and raised her hands right as Marco reached over and slammed on an unrelenting stream of ice cold water, soaking her and her t-shirt instantly and making her gasp and squirm trying to get out of the tub.

"No no." Marco told her, pulling off his jacket as she sputtered out water, little hands gripping at the side of the tub and trying to pull herself out. "Live. I need what's in your head." He told her, uprooting her fingers from the porcelain tub.

She continued to gasp and sputter, her legs and feet trying to get out. Her hands grabbed at his bare arms, little nails digging into his skin and trying to use him as leverage. Marco gritted his teeth around the butt of his smoke, pushing her back in repeatedly. "Stop it." He told her in a grunt as he fought with her little wrists, wrapping his fingers around them and holding her into the cold water, turning his head to the side to avoid getting water of himself. Not that it mattered. Her thrashing was turning the water a murky brown color as her long hair soaked down her back over the shirt. He frowned seeing her ribs coming through the shirt as she skidded, splashing him. "Come on pussy cat," He laughed slightly at the wet hair, soothing it out of her face with the hand that wasn't holding her shaking arm, keeping her in the tub. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Keera's big green eyes looked up at him almost pleadingly, grime coming down her face and red freckles starting to peek out from her skin. She stopped struggling as he looked at her for a moment as his hands ran through her dirty hair, trying to get the dirt, grease and whatever the hell else was in there. She did look kitten-like, big eyes showing through all of the muck.

"There you go…" He said as her lips shook from the pelting cold. Suddenly she let out a little wail and started thrashing again, soaking his cigarette and his shirt as her hair whipped around and she moved even more wildly. Marco cursed and threw the smoke to the ground as she got about half way out of the tub. Giving a vicious push again he used both of his hands to hold her back down under the water. "PHILLY!" He bellowed out through the door as his cousin came into the house. "Philly get your ass in here and clean her up! I don't want to smell her!"

Marco popped open a beer from the fridge, pulling out a box of old pizza and tossing it onto the table. Sitting down he rung out his shirt, smirking as he heard Philly yelling as he fought with the girl to get her clean. "Spunky little thing." He muttered taking a swig of his drink.

After about another half an hour he heard the bathroom door bang shut and Philly's annoyed exhausted voice coming through the house. "Put that on!" He yelled at the girl. "And don't even think about trying to run! Stupid brood!" He lumbered down the hall and looked at Marco's smirking face, his own pouting, red from her nails digging at his face. "She's…clean-ish." He muttered, rubbing at his own wet face.

"Good." Marco looked up as a bright little figure appeared in the entry way to the kitchen. Red, her hair was bright apricot red with the freckles that he had started to see dotting her pale face. Her green eyes were still large in her face but not as drastic as they had been when she was covered in dirt. The big button up shirt that was Philly's hung awkward and large off her slender little body as she looked around, coming to her lower thigh with the sleeves coming below her elbows. She was thin, unbelievably thin from captivity but he could see that there was muscle on her although it was deteriorating.

She rubbed her arms as her oval face turned toward the front door, the only way out of the house.

"Don't run." Marco told her sternly making her eyes dart back to her.

She licked her now pinking, lips looking at the box on the table in wonder. "I don't know where I would go…" She mused, shifting on her feet. A slight accent twanged her voice but it was hardly noticeable and he couldn't really make it out.

Marco gave a little amused look at her. She was…pretty cleaned up, in an odd way that he wasn't used to seeing. Like a little china doll that he should glue back together but didn't want to. Clearing his throat he got up. "Sit." He told her walking over to the fridge and pulled out another beer. He watched as she warily sat down at the table, still staring at the box as she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on them, eyes drifting in and out. Marco placed the beer down on the table with a ringing clink before reaching over and pulling open the box to reveal the cold slices of left over pizza. "At least you look alive now. Eat."

Keera didn't waste a second, shooting forward and grabbing at a slice of pizza, shoving it into her little mouth so fast it made Philly laugh. "Slow down!"

The warning didn't stop the starving girl from wolfing down the hard crust, taking a quick sip of the beer and coughing as she went for another.

"Jesus Christ!" Marco laughed leaning back in the chair and watching as she went for another slice with the bottle still pressed to her lips.

"Don't forget to breathe…" Philly tried, going to get himself his own drink.

Marco rubbed his lips as he watched the little girl eat, her red hair starting to dry around her face and down to the middle of her back. "Who are you?" He finally asked.

Keera shook her head, trying to swallow huge bites in one movement. "I don't remember." She said taking another drink and trying to get the food down, slowing only a fraction.

Marco frowned. "Where are you from?" She shook her head again quickly. "Do you remember anything from before you got picked up?"

She snorted, rubbing her nose before swallowing completely and looking at him. "I don't even remember getting 'picked up'." She said softly, leaning forward and almost pouting when she saw the box was empty. "Is there any more."

Marco narrowed his eyes at her. "Pace yourself princess." He found the title slipping from his lips and smirked to cover it up. "We're going to find the people who were…responsible for this. And you're going to help me."

Keera looked down and rubbed her knees together before covering her mouth against a burb from the beer, hiccupping instead. It wrecked her little body and made it shake. "But not for me…" She said quietly.

Marco hitched an eyebrow at her. "No not for you." She nodded a little bit, eyes closing as she pressed her cheek to her legs. A fullness that she couldn't ever remember feeling was filling her stomach and making her tired, drifting over her at the unfamiliar events. Marco pursed his lips sucking in lung fulls of smoke. "Don't fall asleep." He told her but he could already tell that it was too late. She was coming down off the events of the night, probably more than she had experienced in a very long time. He looked over at Philly who was leaning on the counter, watching. "We'll put her in my room for the night so she can't…run." He said. "Its better than where they were keeping her anyway."

Keera made a little noise of discomfort as she was pulled up from the chair by her arms. Her feet followed suit as she was guided down the hall again, half asleep. The hands on her were hard and hard a firm grip but warm. While they were strong they didn't feel nearly as threatening as what she was used to. "Come on." A butter like voice cooed. "Right in here."

Marco put the girl into his bed …she went so easily, so trustingly, with no resistance. It was an odd world where he was the one who wasn't the most threatening. He didn't know if he exactly liked it but it did make him feel god like. He KNEW he liked that. He smirked to himself slightly as he watched her long legs curl up, a few freckles scattered across them and the gaping whole that was the collar of Philly's huge shirt on her.

Bending down he inhaled as he looked at her closed eyes and half sleeping face. "Tomorrow you're going to look at pictures Princess. Understand?"

Keera nodded sleepily into the pillow, her cheek nuzzling into the black case, more comfortable than she could ever remember being. "Um hum…leave the lights off?" She told him feeling a hand reaching out and patting her head, almost stroking her hair.

"Good girl." He muttered standing up and leaving the room, making sure that all of the lights were off and out of the room.

Philly looked up at him. "Don't seem like she remember much." Philly told him.

Marco shook his head. "She knows enough to pick out the faces of the guys we need." He muttered.

Philly frowned. "What about before that? Who she was before? She doesn't remember any of that."

A snort came from Marco. "Who the hell cares? Even better actually. All she remembers is me saving her. She'll do this for me with no thought about getting 'home' or anything else. It's fucking perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

WaterWarrior6: Lol I'm glad that you're loving it so far. I have some major twists planned for it so yay. Think "Princess" more dripping with mirth. And yeah he took her but he's doing it for his own reasons…

Tazwalker: Mahaha yes yes it will be and we will all just have to wait and see! ;)

Guest: Hahaha I'm sorry for supplying another addiction guest…but I'm really not sorry at all! :P

coconutcarter: Lol I bet he thought that the whole cleaning her up thing would be easy so he lit up a smoke and then got more than he bargained for!

PrincessPipi: Hey hon! Thank you so much for enjoying my stories! I will be continuing with Flames but I was kind of stalled on it so I decided to try and jump start my creative juices with this.

HermioneandMarcus: Thank you love! I shall try to get this out as quickly and perfectly as possible.

PeacefulDuck: Hahaha I figured it was time for another sick dark and twisted story to entertain all of our black little hearts.

Emma0707: Lol walking sex…I love Marco and his whole attitude.

Leyshla Gisel: hahaha that's how we like him; an amazing ass hole!

**Favorite Line: "I can't have you walking around my house in that."**

Chapter Three:

Marco opened one eye from where he lay on the old sofa, having fallen asleep to the television since the little red head had curled up in his bed; a little ball under on top of the blankets, right in the center, her adorably freckled face pushed into the pillows and long legs tucked up into Philly's shirt. Frowning he heard movement, a slight clink of glass banging together in the dark.

Frowning he pushed himself up from the sofa, rubbing his eyes with the heels of one of his hands while the other picked up his shiv from next to him. Moving through the dark he looked around the corner, finding the noise coming from the kitchen. The little faded light inside of the refrigerator lit up the room through the darkness.

Sighing to himself he slipped the shiv into the back of his pants when he saw the little figure with her back turned to him on the floor. "Keera," She looked over her shoulder towards his low voice before turning back to eating a jar of pickles. "What are you doing?"

Keera leaned forward, searching through the refrigerator again, trying to find something in the emptiness. "I'm hungry." She said simply, sucking the salty pickling water off her thumb. She let out a little noise of displeasure as he leaned over behind her and lifted her to her feet with both of his hands under her arms.

"You're not in a cell anymore." Marco grunted as he let go so that she would fall into the chair at the table.

Keera nodded to him as he went over to switch on the light. "Leave it off?" She said quickly.

Marco frowned and looked back at her, his hand dropping from the light switch. "Most people are afraid of the dark, not the light." Keera shrugged, her green eyes looking up at him as she chewed on another pickle. Slowly he pulled out the chair opposite her, watching as she pulled up into a defensive fetal position on the chair, curling into herself. His eyes ran over her. "They really did a number on you didn't they?" He mused rubbing his lips.

Keera furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the tracks on her arms instead of looking at him. "They…when they came in to test their drugs on us, they turned the lights on." She muttered.

Marco nodded, leaning back in the chair and pushing his lips together hard. "What else?" He asked in a cold voice, no pity. She looked at him questioningly. "You're a pretty girl Keera; a bit too…red for my taste. Still, they would have done other things to you."

Her eyebrows shot up before she put the jar down swallowing hard. "I don't remember."

"Yes." Marco told her forcefully. "You do."

"I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped. Keera pushed herself up from the chair and picked up the jar, turning away from him. He didn't need to be told what they had done to her. They'd shot her up, teased her, played with her, taunted her as she tripped out against her will. Her mind had caved in to itself just like her body did; to protect itself.

Slowly he stood and walked across the dark kitchen standing behind her as she put it in the refrigerator. He lifted a hand and slipped his index finger into one of the waves in her hair, twisting the red stand around it over and over and over again. He'd never really seen anyone's hair that red, freckles covering her shoulders and parts of her face and cheeks. She had some Irish in her to be sure. Even that twinge in her voice might have been from being around an Irish family. She really was like a little doll.

"You help me find and kill them…you wont ever have to worry about it again." He reminded her.

Keera frowned and turned around to face him, surprised at how close he was but not stepping back. The warmth of another body frightened her but also reminded her that for the first time she could really remember she wasn't in a cold cell alone, shivering and scared. "You're…you're a bad guy aren't you?"

Marco gave a little smirk, pushing the hair over his little china dolls shoulder. "Yes." He told her with a small nod, pushing her chin up with his thumb. "But you don't know if you're bad either."

Keera shook her head in his hand, sure that she should be intimidated. "I'm pretty sure I'm good."

Marco couldn't help but let out a little snort. "We'll see." He told her, releasing her chin. "Go back to bed. Tomorrow I'll have some of the guys get you some food and…cloths. I can't have you walking around my house in_ that_."

Keera gave a nod, looking down at the shirt and rubbing her arms where the track marks were raised. She didn't want to show her battered body either. She looked up at him again, her green eyes dark in the unlit kitchen. "Are you going to let me out?" She asked him.

Marco smirked to himself, he hadn't even noticed that he'd cornered her. Stepping to the side he watched as she stepped in the other direction, her feet cautious as she made her way back towards his bedroom, guiding herself along the walls with her hands. "Damaged goods…" He reminded himself.

* * *

Keera opened her eyes as she felt something unfamiliar slide over her face. It felt warm and shinny drenching her skin and pulling her eyes open. For a moment her mind flashed to the idea that it was the harsh lights of the cell and someone was about to come in for her normal, unscheduled torment. Moments later it flashed to a memory of a big cherry wood room that she didn't know.

She blinked her eyes rapidly, seeing old plaster above her. She let out a shaky breath and turned her head to see that the warm feeling was actually sun light coming through a window. Curling up into a sitting position she looked around her, hearing voices through the closed door.

"You think these are gunna fit her? You've seen this girl!" Marco's voice came.

"It's the smallest sizes they had." She heard one of the other men from last night say…Vinny? "Its not my fault she needs some fattening up."

Keera pulled herself around on the bed before scrambling slightly up it as the door banged open. She looked at Marco sharply as he stepped in, eyeing her with those intent blue eyes, watching the way she moved away, clearly expecting morning torment.

"Here." He said stepping closer with the bad as she moved slightly back again, molding herself against the wall behind his bed as she had the cell wall. Tossing the bag on the bed he considered her for a moment, her long legs curled up under her. "Put those on. I've got some of my crew out there and they don't need to see…those." He gestured at her freckled skin before turning and leaving the room.

Keera waited until she heard the click of the door closing before moving forward again, opening the bed and looking at the clothing in it. Nothing flashy, just a pair of black Capri pants and a white scoop neck shirt. She quickly changed into them, stuffing Phillys shirt into the bag before turning to the mirror over the dresser. She looked at her reflection for a moment, rubbing her arms. The t-shirt did nothing to cover the spider webbed on the insides of her arms. She touched the red marks where the needles had been inserted and shivered, closing her eyes and twisting her neck.

"Keera!" Marco's voice boomed through the house.

Opening her eyes she looked at herself in the surface of the mirror again. "As good as it gets." She muttered, wondering if her reflection had ever not shown the dark circles under her eyes on the veins pulsing in her neck.

Marco and Philly looked up as she came slowly into the room where Jimmy, Vinny and a few other men sat. She immediately back up again, trying to slip back down the hall. "Don't." Marco told her coming forward in a black tank top and slacks. His hand reached out and took hold of one of the arms that were tightly crossed over her chest. "Don't fight me." He murmured low when she resisted.

Keera winced as his thumb pressed into the start of one of the marks. She shivered and released her tension, letting him pull her across the room and to the sofa.

The men looked at her, surprised as Marco sat her on the sofa, his hands pressing her shoulders down as he stood behind her. "Calm down." He told her rubbing the hair on the back of her head as he looked up at the rest of his men with a little smirk. He knew what he was doing. These little acts of 'kindness' would be more than she had experienced in a long time.

His eyes lifted to his men, filling with venom. "Any of you ever seen this girl before?" They all quickly shook their heads at him as Keera looked down and away, avoiding eye contact with such a big group. Something about it felt…normal though, even though she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Keera?" He asked looking down at her and she shook her head negative, looking back up over her shoulder at him. "Good." He muttered taking his hand patting her on her slender shoulder. "We've got some pictures here for you to look at. Tell me if anyone looks familiar." He held out his hand and Jimmy quickly handed over a stack of photos.

Keera gulped down and nodded, her mind spinning. What if she couldn't remember? What if she couldn't be 'helpful'? Would she just be thrown out? Where would she go? She had no where to go. The only reason she could remember her name was because it had been called out tauntingly before horrible things had been done to her.

"She's not going to remember anything." Vinny spat out as she started to leaf through the pictures. "Junkies never do."

"Shut your mouth!" Marco hissed at him as Keeras eyes shot up to Vinny.

"I'm not a junkie." She told him in a low voice. "I don't think I like you."

Marco let a little smile crack his lips. "Leave." Vinny looked at him surprised. "If you're not going to help than leave."

Vinny pushed his bulky form out of the chair. "Waste of time boss. I'm telling you!"

Marco looked at him dully. "I. Said. Leave. Philly, go make the little doll some breakfast."

Keera looked up quickly. "Breakfast?" She asked in almost awe.

Marco nodded and looked at her amused, rubbing her messy red hair lightly. "You'll get breakfast. Just look at those photo's while Philly makes it."

"Thank you Philly." She said off handedly, causing the big gangster to stop and turn a bit pink.

"Um…you're welcome." He muttered, not used to thank you's, as he lumbered into the kitchen to make some eggs.

Keera squinted her eyes at the picture, trying to pick out memories and faces through the fear. She tried to pick out the face as the memory of being tied to the bed came to her memory, a needle forced into her arm while she screamed and cursed and fought. "This man…" She said taking the picture out. "He wasn't one of the bosses but he was there some times. I think he was one of the men that cooked…friends. He would come in and…" She stopped shaking her head.

Marco took the picture of one of the druggies friends and nodded at her. "Good girl." He muttered looking at it before his eyes caught hers. "Very good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

_Emma0707: Lol we all know that I think the best Marco is an in character sexy Marco! Half ass hole….okay more than half asshole. All ass hole with that little speckle of humanity!_

_Leyshla Gisel: Lol she is and he is a curious man! She'll only get more and more interesting as she heals too. But something tells me Marco isn't used to women being 'interesting'._

_WaterWarrior6: Lol I think that its definitely for him and his boys! Yes Marco has been in jail but I think that he's also just knows how to get what he wants out of people. In the Movie Marco was very very good and finding peoples weaknesses and manipulating them. Its just how he plays the game!_

_sparklegunner: Lol I think its more of a she's a little doll for him kind of relationship! But she is like a little lost kitten that he found!_

_Maddy-MarieXO: Hahaha I'm a total Marco's girl and I love writing him as this sick mean bastard with just enough humanity to make us think that this time he MIGHT redeem himself! Please keep reading, reviewing and enjoying!_

_FanFicGirl10: Lol he might care for her by the end but right now she's more of a means to an end and something that amuses him. I will think about that suggestion! Right now I have some stuff planned for her with some of the velvets but its not exactly companionship._

_HermioneandMarcus And PeacefulDuck : Thank you!_

_Well this is kind of a chill chapter but they need to get to know each other. I hope you all enjoy! Please review if you're reading and enjoying! It lets me know if I should continue!_

Chapter Four

Marco watched as Keera moved around some of the racks in one of the stores, looking off handedly at some of the cloths. His fingers pressed, rubbing at his lips as his eyes darted between her and the blond sales woman who watched them…him, with a little smile on her red lips. He smirked to himself before walking around the rack, almost circling the young woman he had come with in the store.

She had been nervous about coming out. Not that he was surprised. Who knew how long it had been since she had been outside, in the sun, where there were other people, but he had not been about to let her stay in his house if he wanted her to come out. She had been there almost a full week now, sleeping in his bed, eating like a little monster, healing. Her movements had become less sluggish, skin less sickly and more just plain pale and freckled. She still couldn't remember things before her being taken…not even when she had been taken and he had no desire to push the little doll. The less she remembered about her life the more she was dedicated to just helping him out of thankfulness; the first 'kind' face she had seen in what had been months.

Marco had opened the door to his bedroom, seeing Keera looking at herself in the mirror. Her pale arms were turned upward, looking at the marks on her arms. She glanced over her shoulder at him before quickly pulling her arms in and down against her side. "Do you knock?" She asked quickly but in a quiet voice, without the snap and defensiveness that it had held when she had spoken to Vinny over the past week.

"Its my room." He reminded her with a smirk, stepping farther in. Keera seemed to consider before she nodded at him. "Come on. We need to get you some cloths."

Keera looked down at herself and then back up at him. What was this mans angle? She was giving him the things that he asked for. "You already got me cloths." She said as calmly as she could.

Marco's smirk spread larger looking her up and down. The pants were a bit baggie on her skinny frame and the shirt was not…fitting for her. She was a little doll. "No. Vinny got you cloths. If you are going to be around me you need to look better than that." It was the least that she could do; be a little bit of eye candy for him!

Keera couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Oh so this is for you?" She asked pulling on a pair of flat shoes.

Marco found his smirk actually turning into something that resembled a grin. "Damn right it's about me." He muttered putting an arm around her slender shoulders. He gave them a little squeeze, looking down at her. "If I'm going to be looking at you than you're going to look…good." He told her.

Keera shook her head but felt a little smile touch her lips. "It has been a while since I went…anywhere."

Marco looked down at her, the top of her head only coming to his shoulders. "I know."

When she had come out into the sun her eyes had squinted at first, little nose wrinkling up when she tried to block it with the heel of her hand. Marco had grabbed hard, large fingers hooking around her wrist to bring her hand down and make her accept it. After that she had seemed find. Maybe a little bit cautious and fearful in the street when they passed by groups of people, slipping closer to his shoulder or side. He couldn't help but smirk at that. She was so….stupid maybe, trusting him. She probably would have been safer in those groups of people, but she looked up at him. It made him possibly feel even more….powerful over his little broken doll.

The blond was more his type to be sure, flirty looks and short skirts seemed to equal open legs with his ability to manipulate and sweet talk. Still he found himself slipping an insanely tight skirt off the rack and walking around to her, standing close to Keera's side and slipping it in front of her to look at with a smirk.

"This one." He told her as she looked at it with a little quirk in her eyebrow. He grinned at the thought of it, thinking that she would bow down to his wishes without thought.

"I don't think so." Keera shook her head and pushed it slightly away, glancing over as the sales girl made a bang with hangers behind the counter to hold Marco's attention. "I'm…I'm not that kind of girl." She busied herself again looking through the more conservative looking clothing.

Marco chewed on the inside of his lip, looking at her, her innocent looking face, the long line of her neck from under the messily pony tail she had tied it back. His eyes darted across her face; the button little nose and her now pinking lips. Slowly he glanced passed her towards the blond sales girl, comparing them. One he could easily get into his bed…well probably both. But one because she was easy and the other because she was a small red headed angel. He shook the thought off, reminding himself of how marred and raw the little girl in front of him was.

"You could be that kind of girl…" He mused. He liked that she didn't know what kind of girl she was. It made her more…pliable to him.

Keera raised an eyebrow, turned to him and looking at him carefully. "I'm not." She said, so softly, so sweetly that it made him release the tension in his jaw and his eyebrows raise.

That tone….either she knew what she was doing or she knew how to manipulate more than he thought a person besides him could. He locked his face back down. "I guess you aren't." He agreed before stepping back. "Pick out what you want." He told her moving over towards the counter, eager to see if maybe he could get the blond to give him her address to go to later that night.

"Red." Marco demanded picking up a tube of lipstick and tossing it into the basket that Keera was carrying later that day.

Keera wrinkled her nose as she looked at it. He was making her buy makeup even though she didn't want anymore than a bit of concealer for her scared arms. "Pink." She retorted taking it out and putting the lipstick back on the rack.

Marco smirked and grabbed it back up as she took a soft and barely there pink one to replace it with. Picking it back up he forced it into her hand. "No red. It'll look good on you." He smirked as she opened it. "If you want to hang out with me you have to look…edible."

Keera looked at the colour, shaking her head. She rolled it up and looked at him, that sly smirk set into his face. "In other words you want to paint me up like a whore." Marco actually let out a little chuckle from low in his throat before it startled to a stop, the bright red wax gliding across his cheek. Keera giggled as he stared at her in disbelief. "Red's your colour." She jabbed playfully.

Marco gritted his teeth, touching his cheek and coming away with them covered in the crimson wax. Glancing back at her he felt like his head might explode from anger but the playful look on her face surprisingly, shockingly, made it fade slightly. "Princess….you've got no idea." He hissed before smearing what was on his fingers onto her face. "Shit you don't know anything." He muttered as she laughed and grabbed a handful of facial tissue trying to get it off of her face. "No one in their right minds would have done that…"

Keera smiled and shook her head, stepping closer to him and bringing a hand with a tissue in it to his face. "I know…I know you're a bad guy and you're going to cut me into a million pieces for doing that." She said playfully, rubbing the smudge off his cheek.

Marco cleared his throat, an angry noise coming even though he was angrier at the fact that he was having a hard time being his normal, pissed, vengeful self with her looking at his cheek so mischievously. "I'll cut you into a million pieces later." He said pulling his face away from her. "Right now I need to get some food if I'm going to go visit that 'whore' as you called her tonight."

He smirked waiting for a reaction but Keera just gave a little shrug. Keera shook her head as she shrugged with a little smile. "As long as you leave me with Philly and not Vinny."

Marco frowned watching as she turned her back. She wasn't jealous? Not that she had been around long enough to be jealous but most girls threw themselves at him the moment he was around, much less sleeping in his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Emma0707__: Lol I will do my best for longer chapters! Yes she is very much his little pet and he likes that in a way he's a hero to her. It makes him powerful to her in a way that he's not used to. Marco is definitely not used to being a hero. _

_WaterWarrior6__: Lol actually I was not thinking about the Judas Video. I was just trying to find something playful for them to be doing. Haha. _

_coconutcarter__: Lol sorry! But I mean he's actually starting to like Keera and her playfulness I think. Marco isn't one to sleep with a girl he actually likes. That would freak him out a little bit to me. Better to just get his 'business' taken care of with someone else than get emotionally attached. _

_Leyshla Gisel__: Lol I'm sure in the mind of Marco EVERY woman should want him the second she sees him. _

_FanFicGirl10__: Lol Keera has more on her mind than worrying about where he's getting laid! Like…ya know…who she is? And her back story might have something to do with why she's good with men….but you shall see…._

_HermioneandMarcus__: Thank you!_

my-wayward-dixon: Lol she is very feisty! As we will continue to see coming out more and more!

_If you are reading please review and let me know what you think! It's how I judge how much time to invest in a story and how quickly to get Chapters out_

_**Favorite Line: "She seemed genuinely curious; something he was learning was an unfortunate character trait for her."**_

Chapter Five:

Keera let out a little smile as Philly looked up at her from the flimsy table. She sat perched on one of the counters while he, Anthony, Dominic and Vinny sat around the kitchen table, smokes hanging from their lips and beers bottles in various states of emptiness sat around the table.

Philly laugh boisterously. "No way. There's no way she was a house wife." He shook his head but wrote down the words anyway, snatching the five dollar bill out of Anthony's hand.

"Why you say that?!" Anthony defended his choice.

Keera gave a little cheeky smile as they all looked over at her, her eyebrows raised, clearly wanting to hear the answer too. She played with a wavy strand of hair over her shoulder idly. "Just look at her!" Philly chuckled, gesturing with his hand at her. "That little princess would be more likely to burn the house down than be a wife to it."

"What are you all doing?" Marco snapped as he came into the kitchen, buttoning up his leather jacket. Keera gave a little smile and took a sip out of her beer as he came in, swinging her legs and trying to look innocent in everything.

Vinny tossed a few bills over to Philly. "We're betting on her."

"Betting?" Marco muttered, walking over and leaning on the counter next to Keera as she watched his boys with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

"Yeah. On what and who little Keera was before all of this." Anthony told him looking at the professions and thoughts that they were putting down. "I still say house wife Philly!"

Dominic shook his head. "I'm sticking with Irish."

"Obviously," Marco rolled his eyes before looking at her freckles and pale skin. They were almost…endearing, if he was allowed to use that word. They were certainly interesting, unique, different than the blond or the velvet's he was used to having around. Glancing down he caught sight of where her shirt rode up on her back, the blue and purple bruises that had dug deep into her flesh turning yellow and barely there. More than that he saw two small dimples on the small of her back, punctuating where her spine met her tail bone. He leaned forward looking away from the unfamiliar formation that he had never seen on a woman before.

Philly leaned his large body back in the chair, counting the money and watched as his cousin used the heel of his hand to make sure that his slicked back hair was smoothed. "Told them that it might be a while before we find out."

"If ever." Marco scoffed, unsympathetically.

Keera twisted her neck, feeling a sudden tension building in it from the statement. He was right…they might never know. Some things felt familiar...the way she spoke and played for example. Other things didn't. She couldn't remember her skin not having the now dull blue lines spider webbing on her arms. She pulled the sleeves of her purple cardigan down out of instinct trying to hide them again, more from herself than everyone else.

"I'm going out." Marco continued pushing himself off the counter, using one of her legs under his hand. "Watch her."

Keera cocked her head at him. "Where are you going?" She asked, oblivious to the way the men at the table froze. No one asked Marco where he was going or what he was doing….ever. It was none of their business and he was the boss. If he wanted to tell them, he would. If he didn't then they knew to keep their mouths shut.

Marco rubbed his lips looking at her closely. Despite the way that his men were watching she seemed genuinely curious; something he was learning was an unfortunate character trait for her. "Told you I was going to pick up the sales girl." He smirked cockily at her. "Try not to be too much of a problem for them. I don't want to hear Vinny bitching when I get back tonight."

Keera raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "If you're going to sleep with her, shouldn't you be back tomorrow morning?" She asked, glancing over as Philly laughed loudly and the rest of the boys at the table covered their mouths to hold in their own snickers.

"Shut up!" Marco snapped at them before turning back to her, bracing his hands on either side of her, looking as intimidating as he could, though it was more for his men than for her. "I DON'T spend the night Keera. It's not a….date." Keera nodded, looking into his blue eyes as his jaw set hard. "You understand?"

Keera's now pink lips quirked up at him. "It's just sex." She said quietly.

Marco looked over her innocent face, studying it as the words he didn't expect to come out broke from her mouth. "That's right." He expected her to be jealous of another woman getting any kind of attention that he wasn't giving her but she just nodded and shrugged her understanding at the same time.

"Okay," Vinny said suddenly. "I'm changing mine to prostitute. That's something a prostitute would say."

Marco turned sharply to him. "Watch your mouth Vinny." He snarled, his face going to anger the moment he looked away from the little red headed doll. "You just keep her out of trouble for one night. Or is looking after a little girl too much for you these days?"

"You got it." Vinny mumbled irritably.

"No worries boss." Philly chimed in, almost like a baby sitter. "We'll have fun."

Marco bit into his cheek as he looked in between Vinny and Keera. "Not too much fun." He reminded Philly. "Just keep an eye on her. Longer she's here, the more spunky she gets." He mumbled almost irritably as he remembered the red lip stick that had been on his cheek.

* * *

Marco growled deep in his chest, sweat running down his pale skin that felt tight over all of his body. Most of all over the part of him that was buried into the blond kneeling in front of him. Her mouth wrapped around him, sucking hard and pumping as her nails ran down his thighs. He tilted his head back, the vein in his neck under the black spider tattoo pulsing though he kept his breathing normal and his lips pressed shut.

"Harder." He demanded in a grunt, barely opening his mouth as his fingers gripping into the blond strands of hair. He'd just call her 'blond', he couldn't remember her name and had no intention of trying. She sucked against him harder as his hips pumped into her throat. "Fuck it!" He muttered pulling her off him and spinning her back around. Her bosomy chest pressed against the mattress as he kicked her legs apart, not even bothering with her skirt. She let out a little started sound of high pitched surprised and Marco gritted his teeth.

"Ass up and shut up." He pulled the shirt sharply out of her skirt so that he could grab at skin and scratch the way he liked. He thrust in as hard as he could, pulling a scream of something other than pleasure from her. "I…said….shut…up!" He started to thrust as hard as he could in between each word, wanting to get off and get out of her room as fast as he could; preferably before she could even get her panties back up.

His hand pressed down on her smooth lower back as she tried to scramble up to decreases his angle of penetration and make it more comfortable for her. The expanse was smooth and spotless…and for some reason he couldn't help but think about those two little dimples that he had barley caught a glimpse of. He wanted them…hated that he suddenly wanted them and wondered if she had freckles there too…

"Marco please slow down!" Blond begged.

Another noise this time of annoyance came from him and he thrust his hips even harder. "I SAID SHUT UP!" His hands pushed down even harder, holding his prey still as a rock while she whimpered.

* * *

Keera pulled at the cold metallic pieces of one of the guns that Marco and Philly kept in the house. The table in between her and Philly was filled with guns.

"Just slide that out there…" Philly told her as he watched her little, thin fingers move the metal. "Good girl…" He mused cleaning his own revolver. "You're good at this. You sure you haven't done this before?"

Keera looked down as her hands moved, almost out of instinct. "I don't…I don't think so." She muttered but it did feel oddly familiar.

Philly grunted and watched from under his eyebrows as Keera jiggled a little piece out of the gun. "It will come back." He muttered. "Might take time."

Keera glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "Maybe. But it might not." She whispered. "If not, I'll just…relearn. At least I knew my name."

Philly nodded. "We didn't know your name, we would have just given you one. Well," He laughed. "Marco would have given you one at any rate."

Keera couldn't help but let out a little smile. Marco had already been gone two hours. Maybe he would be staying there. The thought made her more uneasy than him having sex with someone. "What would you have named me?" She found herself asking to distract herself from the thoughts.

Philly gave a deep rumbling laugh, though it was almost shy. "I don't know…maybe Roxanne. Or Bianca. I always liked the name Bianca."

"An Italian name?" She took a little sip of the whiskey that Philly had given her instead of making a beer run and leaving her alone at the house. The idea of leaving the house without Marco made her nervous… "Why am I not surprised?" She laughed.

Philly grinned at her. "You hanging out with us…Marco particularly, then you are an honoree Italian girl 'lassy'."

Keera laughed. "I think it's just Lass Philly."

Philly grinned as she slowly started to reassemble the gun, trying to figure out where what went and finding it quicker than she probably should have if she had never handled one before. "Told you it would come back." He smiled, half talking about the gun and half talking about the 'lass'.

* * *

Marco frowned as he looked over the bed, his pants back around his hips after his shower, his eyes glued to the little bump under the black blankets. Her face was soft in her sleep, maybe even more innocent. Frowning, he pushed a curtain of hair from her cheek, tangling his thick fingers in it. He shouldn't have thought that earlier tonight. He shouldn't have wondered just how far down her freckles trailed down her body.

"Pain in my ass." He muttered irritably, running the knuckle of his index finger along her soft cheek and watching as her nose twitched at the feeling in her sleep.

Keera groggily opened her eyes into the darkness of the room, drifting in between sleep and awareness. She blink slowly a few times trying to get her vision working in the blackness of the room. A figure loomed over her but she didn't struggle or pull away. If she was in her nightmares it would do no good anyway…maybe even cause more damage. "Marco?" She asked, voice husky and chocked from dryness.

"Sush." He muttered as his broad shoulders and sinister face came into focus. "My back hurts from the fucking sofa."

Keera nodded drowsily and slid backwards in the bed, scooting to the other side and holding up the blanket without a second thought. It was his bed after all and he had been 'protecting' (If that was the word) her. She yawned, her eyes closing again with half of her face buried into the pillow. Marco shook his head but climbed into the bed, yanking some of the covers away from her, even thought she was already too lost in sleep to fight.

Laying on his back he looked up at the ceiling, both of his hands behind his head, trying to ignore the steady breathing next to him, the fractional rise and fall of the sheet when she breathed, the fresh woman like smell of her. It wasn't heavy and filled with perfume like so many of the velvets he was used to. It was soft, delicate, like the shampoo she used.

Finally he let out something in between a sigh and a growl, looking back over at her. His finger tightened in his hair, not used to not being able to take, push or kill. "You should go sleep on the sofa." He said solidly, watching her eyes dart around under closed lids. She didn't answer, lost already. "Fuck." He muttered still looking at her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Emma0707__: Lol that blond did not know what she was in for! We will find out more about her don't worry! _

_26RH__: Lol yes ma'am! And I'm putting a darker twist on it too! I hope you enjoy! _

_WaterWarrior6__ : Lol I have a very specific plan and story line set up for Keera's past and I really think that you all will be very surprised and in awe! ;) I would pay money to hear Marco say that to me._

_Tazwalker__: mahahaha what I always do! Make all the feels! _

_Leyshla Gisel__: Lol! What a selfish little boy! But it would probably be safer for her not to sleep in the same bed as him! _

_Guest1: Lol I will do my best! A little bit of steam in this chapter in a twisted, creepy, Marco, sexy way! _

_FanFicGirl10__: Marco is not a rapist in this story. He was just rough with that girl. I mean I think he has the urge to take what he wants. That's just Marco. But I don't have him actually raping. I have Keeras past all figured out and you guys are going to freak I think. _

_my-wayward-dixon__: Marco needs to fuck all of us like that! _

_coconutcarter__: Hahaha I liked that line too! The little scene was funny and cute. Philly is a pretty funny guy. I think that Marco may not want to admit it but he likes that she's so different than most of the girls that he sleeps with. She's not hot. She's cute adorable and broken…and he didn't break her and he doesn't know what to do about that._

_HermioneandMarcus__: Thank you darling!_

_Just an FYI darlings; I am going to Alaska for a week and leaving on friday. I dont know if I will be able to get another chapter up before than so this is just so you know and that I'm coming back!_

_**Favorite Line: He might NOT want her but that didn't mean any of his men were going to be able to look at her either.**_

Chapter Six:

Keera gave a little yawn rolling onto her side the next morning. It was late morning again and the boys never bothered to wake her up. They were night time people anyway. She vaguely remembered Marco coming in sometime during the night but the whiskey that Philly had given her had weighed her so heavily into the bed that Philly had actually had to help her find the bedroom or else she would have fallen asleep in the hallway. She must not have been a big drinker before this either.

Frowning she saw that the bed was empty beside her but unmade and with the pillow folded over and jostled from where Marco had lain the night before. Groaning to herself Keera ran her hands over her face, smoothing out her hair over her shoulders. Frowning she let her thumb graze against a sore patch of skin on her shoulder. Had she bumped into a wall in her stupor last night or something. Pushing herself up she pulled the shirt that she had worn to bed up from where it had wedged around her ribs in in sleep.

Marco looked up from where e was standing in the living room, one of his dealers standing in front of him and a wade of cash in his hands. He counted it slowly, making sure each dollar was there. Both he and the blond man looked over to the hallway as a yawn came from it, Keera appearing in the frame, rubbing her eyes and her sleep tousled hair, murderously trying to push it down.

"Christ…" James, his man, muttered.

Marco smirked to himself looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he finished counting out the money. Her soft little body had felt good under his hands in her sleep last night. He couldn't help himself. Why would he want to; Beautiful little body kicking the sheets off of her as she got too warm in the night. His hand had brushed against her arm as she rolled, finding the bumps of the track marks that she tried so vigorously to hide. His thick fingers trailed up and down them as the whiskey that Philly had given her kept her in a deep sleep. His mind had moved again to those back dimples, hating himself for wanting to see them on such a broken girl…one that he didn't break anyway.

He rolled her carefully onto her side and her limp body went with him easily. Wedging the shirt up slowly, he watched her sleeping face over her shoulder, seeing if it would wake her up. It didn't but he wouldn't have stopped him if she did. Pursing his lips together he ran the pad of his thumb over the indentation of skin on her lower back.

"Sush…sush princess." He muttered as she shivered and goose bumps rose on her skin. "Why didn't I break you?" He muttered in a soothing voice contradicting the sick words. "If I broke you it would make sense that you're so fucking adorable." He pushed the shirt up a little higher over her hips and to her ribs. His hands glided over her rib cage, the bruises almost gone by now. It would make more sense…why she was so cute and why the little tints of feistiness coming through amused him instead of pissed him off.

Leaning up a little over her back he watched as his hands slid lower and engulfed her hips, stroking in slow circular motions over the black cotton sides of the panties she was wearing. She made a little noise in her sleep and nuzzled her head more into the pillows, lips smacking together and mumbling something that he couldn't make out.

He jerked under his pants at the sound and the way she slightly shifted. "Fuck…" He muttered as he closed his eyes, feeling himself aching again. His hands moved down to her bent legs, starting at the indent of the back of her knees and traveling up the smooth expanse of freckle dotting skin. They should be ugly, he told himself. Same with the dimples on her back and the head of crazy red hair…but they weren't. Still he shook his head trying to will down his bodies reaction. "You'd be pretty if it weren't for these doll." He muttered with his lips against her ear, his erection close enough to just feel her body heat as his hands continued to play.

"Stop…" Keera muttered in her sleep.

Marco smirked to himself and shook his head slightly before latching his lips onto her shoulder and sucking at it lightly but long while his fingers skimmed back and forth over her little hip bones.

"Who are you little thing?" James asked drawing Marco out of his thoughts.

Marco cleared his throat and looked fully up at Keera. "That's Keera." He told his man in a bored voice before looking up at where she was rubbing where his lips had sucked and the sweet skin. "She's mine. Keera go put some clothes on. We're going out today." He looked back down at the money and finished counting it.

Keera shifted, dropping her hand and playing with her air slightly, looking down as James continued to look over her. "I don't want to."

"I don't really care what you want." Marco sighed angrily, pulling out a few bills and handing them over to James, shoving them against his chest and making the other man look away from her. "Here's your share now get going. You," He looked at Keera. "Get dressed."

Keera sighed and nodded turning as both Marco and a retreating James watched her. Marco's hand shot out and grabbed the other man by the forearm as he watched Keera's back and legs disappear down the hall. "What did I say?" Marco growled. "Mine. You know what that means."

James gulped down his eyes going wide. "Don't touch….I know Marco."

Marco gripped his arm unbelievably hard. "Don't even fucking look." He might NOT want her but that didn't mean any of his men were going to be able to look at her either.

* * *

"Here." Marco handed her a slice of thickly cut Sicilian pizza as they stood on the street corner. "Best slice in the city." He smirked, knowing her fascination with food and eating.

She smiled as she took the flimsy paper plate from him with the grease already leaking through it. Watching him fold his own plate she emulated the action before looking down and taking a bite, her eyes widening as the juicy sauce and cheese coated her tongue. "Oh my god." She quickly took a bite that was almost too big for her mouth as Marco smirked and shook his head, chewing into his own.

"Swear to god. I don't know how you stay so damned skinny." He said through a mouthful as he watched her eat.

Keera smiled and shrugged, looking around the street with a little smile. "Iontknow." Her words came out through and bite, not slowing down.

Marco shook his head as he took her elbow in his hand and started guiding her to walk. Keera went with him almost lazily, edging closer to him as they passed by people while still eating and chewing.

"So why did you want to go out?" Keera asked him carefully, looking around as they passed by buildings.

Marco looked down at her. He wasn't used to being questioned about what they were doing but as old as she was, he was guessing in her early to mid 20's, she seemed childlike in some things. "See if you remember anything." He said simply.

Keera nodded and looked around aimlessly, her red hair falling over one of her shoulders. In the white, ruffled tank top he could see the little blue mark from his mouth. It made his lip curl. He shouldn't have done that…

"Have you been remembering anything?" He asked turning his face back forward.

Keera shook her head before considering. "Just…feelings. Muscle memory stuff." She said thinking about how easily she had cleaned the gun last night. Looking over at him she smiled as she saw a little bit of sauce from his own slice on his lip. "Marco?" He looked over at her as she reached up and pushed it off his lip, staring at her with a raised eyebrow at the touch. He looked…annoyed but he always looked annoyed. "Sauce." She told him with a little innocent laugh right before his hand jetted up and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that doll." He said low, resisting the urge to suck the sauce off her thumb himself.

Keera frowned and tried to pull her wrist back but he wouldn't let her, strong hand gripping. "Why?" She asked him quietly.

"Because I don't like it!" He hissed as she studied his face for a moment as they stood facing each other. Finally he let out an irritated sigh before letting go of her wrist. He shouldn't like it anyway.

Keera frowned and looked away, lifting her finger to suck off the sauce. She felt a little stab of hurt but tried to swallow it down along with the warm sauce. Her eyes darted up as she saw a man standing on the other side of the street, talking to a group of other men in white tank tops and pants. He was skinny, tattooed all the way up his neck with Renaissance font prayers.

"Marco…" She whispered her voice going low and shaky.

Marco looked over at where her green eyes were glued wide. The group of greasers hadn't noticed them and continued with their antics as Keera moved a little behind him as if to hide and glued herself to his bicept. "What?" He asked looking from the group back to her, turning away from the men and backing up slightly.

"That's…that's one of their friends…" Keera whispered. The moment the words passed her lips Marco moved back with her infront of him, blocked from view. He wedged her into an alley by them, glancing back at the group. "Which on?" He asked, studying the group and committing the men to memory.

Keera could feel her hands and body start to shake as she remembered his maniacal laugh as she tripped out and fell of the bed when he tried to touch her. The way one of his knees came down on her chest to hold her down. "The…the one…with the neck tattoo's." She whispered her voice shaking as badly as her body was starting to.

Marco nodded feeling her hand gripping his. It was shaking and cold… turning he saw her eyes closing and her chest breathing heavily with fear as he turned back to her. "Keera!" He hissed. "Snap out of it. Come on." He said sharply but it just made her grip his hand tighter. "Keera." He said quieter as her eyes squeezed closed and her little shoulder shook. "Hey…" He said softer bringing his hands to her face and feeling cold sweat on her hairline. "Sush…sush nothing is going to happen. He didn't see you alright?" He soothed the hair away from her face, tilting her face up to his. "Look at me." He told her waiting until her green eyes opened looking up at him. Her pink lips shook a bit but she pressed them hard together to try and hide it. Moving the hair away from her face, his thumbs played on her lips and cheeks. "Even if he did see you, I would have killed him before he could touch you. Understand?"

Keera swallowed down hard. Her stomach was turning hard, threatening to gag her, bile rising into her throat. She felt sick, but she tried to stay focusing on his blue eyes. They were hard stern and without weakness. Even though his words said comfort, his face didn't show it and she liked that. She nodded slowly before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging onto him with her face buried against his leather jacket.

Marco frowned but slowly brought his hands up to rub her frail little back, one hand in between her shoulder blades and the other resting over the dimples he had enjoyed so much. "I'll get him Princess." He muttered into her hair.

Keera shook her head into him, inhaling the smell of the leather jacket. "He's not the leader. He was one of the cooks friends though…Jeffery." She muttered. "His name was Jeff."

"Even better." Marco muttered. She went to pull away but his hand came up to hold the back of her head, still feeling her shaking. He pressed her lips and nose into the top of her head, glancing to the side to see the man again. He smirked to himself at the thought of what happened next. "I'll get it out of him."


	7. Chapter 7

_UsefulSpirits: Thank you so much doll! I'm glad that you enjoyed them. Marco is my fav too. I've had this convo at least twenty times but I stick by it: If Marco Vendetti tells you he's been "thinking" about you for 3 years in prison, you don't say no! You turn around, bend over and brace your hands against the wall cause that's going to be one hell of a ride!_

_PrincessPipi: Lol I'm trying to get this chapter out before I leave just for you Princess!_

_26RH: Thank you! I am trying to keep him as in character as possible for Marco. A little bit of affection shows but doesn't overwhelm his character I hope. And as for the mark on the shoulder….we all know that Marco is the kind of man that would need to "Mark" what he considers his!_

_WaterWarrior6: Lol I would pay Marco to do A LOT of things….stuff…. You're going to love it its just going to take some time but we are getting there! I think that Marco does wish he broke her himself. Like if he had done that she would be totally his and these "Feelings" he's having for her would somehow seem more right for him._

_Maddy-MarieXO: He really is. In his own way he's starting to care about her._

_FanFicGirl10: Lol! Don't worry its MARCO. This guy is in for a world or hurt!_

_my-wayward-dixon: You know I am you little Muse you!_

_: He is. And how could she not? She's his sweet little baby doll!_

_Leyshla Gisel: hehehe. We all know that Marco can't keep his hands to himself! That's just not the kind of man he is. He has a way of soothing her that's just so….intimate? Without him even knowing it_

_Guest: Who are you!? 'Our thing'?_

_HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!_

_**Favorite Line: "I lied." Or "Don't say her fucking name!" (I dont know I actually had a lot in this little chapter!)**_

Chapter Seven:

Marco looked over at Keera in the kitchen, rubbing his lips as he watched the little fingers that she had licked the pizza sauce off of make dinner. She was good in the kitchen…better than the gangsters that was for sure. But tonight her fingers were shaking and still on edge, though he did nothing to comfort her after they returned home. Comfort was definitely not his thing. He was shocked that he had even bothered to comfort her in the alley but the need to make her calm had been overwhelming.

Keera worked to slice up some tomatoes, her hand shaking on the knife as she cut. She took a breath to steady herself, willing her body to catch up with her mind. She could feel Marco looking at her, the burning blue eyes intent and the smell of him and his house all around her. It was smoke filled and masculine, not vomit and drug filled. Still her fingers slipped and the knife cut into her finger, causing her to hiss as a few droplets of blood spilled onto the counter top. She slammed and knife down as Marco stepped forward.

"Stop." He commanded her sternly, not even a trickle of worry in his voice, though pulling the knife away told her more than his words or tone. "Sit down."

Keera shook her head, her nose wrinkling. "I'm fine."

Marco shook his head at her. "I know. Now sit your shaking little ass down." Keera sighed, cradling her finger and grabbing a rag, holding it to her hand as Marco watched the nicked digit. He shook his head at the nagging distaste for her blood. It shouldn't have mattered. "Don't bleed on anything." He muttered.

Keera shook her head but slipped into the kitchen chair watching as Marco washed off the knife and continued cutting the tomatoes. "When I…." She stopped, licking her lips and looking at his back. She remembered the vague shadow of a much larger man with a dish towel tossed over his shoulder cooking in a much bigger kitchen but it slipped away as quickly as it came.

"When you what?" Marco asked her sharply.

Keera took a deep breath. "When I start to remember things again, will you kick me out?" She finally spat out.

Marco pressed his lips hard together. He should have said yes without a second thought but in all honesty, he liked having the little slip of a girl around and in his bed, cooking for him and looking at him for protection. Looking at him like he was a good guy; A GOD! He hoped she wouldn't remember anything more than what he needed. "We'll see." He murmured low, not bothering to look at her over his shoulder.

Keera nodded slowly, looking down at her hand and adjusting the rag as the sounds of chopping filled the otherwise silent kitchen.

"Marco!" Philly bust in a moment later, freezing when he saw Keera look up at him from the kitchen table. When Marco had gotten home he had learned over to his cousin, hissing in his ear to find this "Jeffery" but to keep his fucking mouth shut. Keera raised her little eyebrows at him waiting as Marco finally turned from the counter to glare at him. "We've got him." He said slowly his eyes locked on Marco who gripped the knife with a smirk on his face.

"Good." Marco said his voice going low and threatening in anticipation. "Where is he?"

"The club." Philly looked at Keera as she raised an eyebrow in question.

Marco gave a shift nod and pushed away from the counter, putting the knife down. "Stay in the house. Don't get into trouble."

Keera frowned and stood up. "Whats going on? What are you going to do?"

Marco's glare turned to her quickly, his face shut down and cold. "Don't you worry about that." He told her sternly giving her chin a little tap to make it look fully up at him. "You just do what I say."

* * *

The basement to the club was an old dark room, covered in tile and concrete, perfect for cleaning up to blood that had been spilled on the floor on more than one occasion. This was one of those occasions. In an old metal chair the man that Keera had pointed out on the street was tied tight, his wrists bound behind him and his ankles tied to either leg.

Marco paced in front of him, rubbing some of the blood from his knuckles off with a dingy old grease rag. "I'm only going to ask nicely one more time. You tell me what I want to know and you live." He said not bothering to look at the prisoner. "Who was running that cook shop?"

Jeffrey shook his head, making it spin from the repeated blows. "I don't know! I just went there with friends for some fun!" His voice came out in a chocked cry, blood running out of his mouth from where his teeth had set into his tongue at one of the blows to the ribs.

"Wrong answer." Marco said so calm and low it made Philly, standing at the door, cringe. Turning back around Marco drove his knife into the mans thigh, pulling a gurgling scream of pain that echoed off the walls from him. He gripped the back of the mans neck. "This 'fun'?" He hissed at him. "Cause I'm having fun…probably just as much fun as you had with all of those little girls."

The man shook his head quickly screaming again as Marco withdrew the knife with a wet flesh sound against the hard metal. "I didn't touch em I swear!" He cried out, red laced saliva dripping from his mouth.

"See now you're fucking LYING to me." Marco yanked on his hair and dug his thumb into the hole on his leg, getting it down to the first knuckle. "I know you fucking did!"

Jeffery groaned loud at the pressure though, screaming and gasping at the invasion to his body. "Come on man! They're just toys! Even your gang has toys!"

Marco gritted his teeth trying to keep his face as cold as possible as he shoved his thumb either farther in. Jeffery screamed louder and shook, sweat running down his face and the tattoo's on his neck. "The red head. Where did you ass holes get her from?"

"What? Keera!?" The man panted trying to focus on the words in hopes that it would save his life.

Marco yanked his thumb from the mans flesh and backhanded him hard across the face, spreading his own blood across it. "DON'T say her name!" He roared at him grabbing the chair and pushing the back so that the man toppled over with a thump. Standing over him Marco put a foot on his throat to stop the groaning screams that were starting to weigh on his nerves. Tears, hot and wet, ran down the druggies face mixing with the blood and spit there. "Don't cry!" He commanded as the man chocked and Marco rolled his boot around on his throat. He couldn't help but feel her soft little finger tips on his lips and remember what her skin had felt like under his hands. The idea that some other person had touched her like that made him sick and spit on the body below him. "I know she didn't fucking cry when you did whatever your sick little self did to her! Now tell me where you got her and what you fucking did!"

Jeffery chocked, trying to speak through the pain, blood, spit and the pressure of Marcos heel on his throat. "I…they said…" He coughed and Marco was forced to lift his shoe the slightest of bits off of the delicate wind pipe that he could so easily crush. "They said they picked her up outside a bookstore off of 46th street! The Irish neighborhood! I don't know anymore than that about her I swear!" He pleaded.

"You swear a lot." Philly muttered crossing his arms over his thick chest and watching as his cousins anger swelled in his, puffing out his chest. He'd never seen Marco react like this before while 'questioning' someone. Normally he was cool, calm, and collected but this was barely restrained rage.

"What did you do to her!" Marco barked. He didn't know why he wanted…needed to know so badly, but he did. It was nagging at him and he wasn't about to ask her and reveal that he cared. He watched as the mans eyes faded for a moment. "Don't you fucking pass out! I'm not done with you!" He lifted his foot and gave a hard kick in the ribs, stopping him from rolling with his foot slammed down on the chair back. "What did you do!?"

"I was high man!" Came the wailed response. "And she was hot when they first got her! All fiery and fighting! Kept yelling at Tie, Marcus and I that we were going to be sorry! That we didn't know who we were messing with!"

"Who!?" Marco demanded.

"I don't know! We…we shot her up and played with her…touched her and all! She didn't say no more of it after that! Just screamed. I don't know any more I swear!"

Marco could feel his blood boiling in his veins. So unhelpful! But at least the druggie had given him other names. Still the idea of Keera the way they had found her; dirty, sick and scared burned in him. His sweet little baby doll, taunted and toyed with for months! She had been 'fiery' back than…she'd fought and threatened. That little bit of playfulness peeking out from her was a full blown whirl wind. He could see it...imagine it. Reaching for his knife again, he grabbed the back of the chair and hauled it back into an upright position.

Jeffery starred at the knife, his eyes widening through his fear and pain. "I told you everything I know!" He begged. "Come on you said you wouldn't…"

"I lied." Marco hissed bringing the knife to his throat.


	8. Chapter 8

_PeacefulDuck and HermioneandMarcus : Thank you darling! You know I love it when you read!_

_Emma0707: Exactly! You don't take what Marco wants just because he hasn't decided if he's going to use it or not yet!_

_26RH: Lol such a Marco line right!?_

_Leyshla Gisel: Arg I love dark Marco! Dark Marco is so sexy! I mean I was far more aroused by him torturing someone than I should have been! Shame…._

_WaterWarrior6: Lol yeah it was a bit like Daryl though I see Marco as being like…a torture master! He would be far more confident in the act than Daryl. I bet Marco actually really enjoys it!_

_FanFicGirl10: Arg I know. And he wasn't even really protecting her at that point….he was avenging her which is even more sexy! Probably because its Marco and we don't expect that from him. But you DO NOT tell Marco that his new Baby is a 'toy'._

_my-wayward-dixon: Wouldn't mind him tying me to a chair for a different reason ;)_

_zansbitch: AH! I'm glad! You can put yourself in her place and what a place it is!_

_casper6six6: Hehehe you don't mess with something Marco wants/has!_

_UsefulSpirits: hahaha I don't even try to hide it anymore. My husband knows that I'm going to be leaving him for either Marco or Mac! So sad! Lol I'm sorry it took me so long to update this and I played with your emotions for a week but I'm literally posting this in the airport mooching off their wifi so that you don't have to wait anymore!_

_Tazwalker: Lol oh he cares! He just doesn't show it in a 'normal' way!_

_Jongtaesextape: Lola aw! I'm glad that you are liking it! Marco is still Marco I hope but with his 'doll' he has a totally different side that I hope is starting to show. Her past is coming and we will see but I love hearing you all guess!_

_Guest: My pleasure hon! Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think!_

_I'm back! I have been in Alaska for the past week with no internet so sadly I was unable to post anything….I know: technology detox almost! It was strange! On the bright side it gave me a lot of relaxing time to think about this story and Flames and where I want them both to go! So without farther ado…._

_Favorite Line: "I made him suffer princess."_

Chapter Eight

Keera sat in the cool night air on the battered old porch. She felt stir crazy in the house. She'd only been left there once before alone and not knowing what was going on made her feel even antsier. She had even turned all of the lights off and walked around in the dark to make herself feel more comfortable, but being there felt odd without the bustle of people coming in and out and without the sound of Marco bellowing over the phone or to one of his 'boys'.

She had no illusions about the type of man that Marco Vendetti was. Her logical mind told her that he was no savior. He had outwardly admitted that he was a bad guy…the villain, that he was only using her to find the people that had hurt his business. The fact that they had also hurt her was just a happy accident. Still she couldn't deny that he was the first remotely friendly face that she could remember. The first person that hadn't physically hurt her. Unbelievably, even knowing what he could do, she felt safe there; his little princess. She just found herself longing not to be locked away in some ivory tower.

She had searched through Marco's kitchen drawers and found a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches. She didn't know if she was a smoker but the ritual seemed to calm Marco. She could only hope it would calm her too.

Pulling on the smoke she gave a little cough, covering her mouth with her forearm as the smoke came out of her in a fast cloud. She winced but took another, looking out onto the dark street, the few lamps lighting the damp cement. Had she ever done this before? Tried to smoke? Sat on a porch in her pajama's (Well Marcos old sleeping pants and a shirt)? She looked down and closed her eyes, trying to grab onto memories…but she couldn't. They were hazed and shadowed, failing in her mind.

It wasn't fair! Wasn't right! She yelled the words in her head, knowing how stupid that they sounded but not caring. Everyone should be able to remember their favorite food or favorite colour. She was pretty sure it was blue now…. Shaking her head she lifted her chin to see the lights of Philly's car coming down the street. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hair as the headlights lit the space around her. She shielded her face for a moment before peeking around her palm to see Marco and Philly getting from the car.

Marco moved towards her with enraged steps his forefinger pointing at her, still riding the adrenaline high that came to him solely from killing or screwing. "I told you to stay in the fucking house!"

"Marco…" Philly said in a wary warning.

"Shut up!" Came the snap as he grabbed Keera by the arm, yanking her to her feet sharply and taking her cigarette, throwing it to the ground.

"Marco! Ouch!" Keera said as his hand gripped her tiny bicep.

"Get inside!" Marco threw her into the dark house, flipping on the lights without a second thought. All he could think about was what Jeffery had told him; what they had done to her; what she had let happen to her. Didn't she know what would happen to a girl like her if she was alone on the street at night? That smooth pale skin, that hair and those eyes... She had to have known what would happen if men like them or even_ him_ had seen her. Her little body stumbled with his force as he pushed her a little bit away from him. He glared at her for a long moment.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him, almost annoyed herself as she rubbed her arm.

Marco looked at her, taking deep breaths, the vein in his neck jumping as he took in her face again. Her eyes took it the blood that had smeared on his upper arms and hands, his knuckles bruised from his earlier punching. She wasn't stupid. After today's events she could guess whose it was. She was smart…Beautiful. She was fucking beautiful and she was HIS. His doll. His toy. His pussy cat. His princess. Maybe not physically but he had her mind. She was. His eyes stayed on her as he spoke to Philly.

"Make sure she doesn't fucking leave this time." He growled before storming past her towards the bathroom, intent on showering off the blood and the remaining uneasiness that spread through him at the sight of her and the thought of what had been done that turned her into what he had found in that locked room weeks ago.

Keera shook her head at his moodiness, turning to Philly. "Jeffery?" She asked him.

Philly gave a hesitant nod. "Aint never seen him like that…all worked up." He muttered making the girl raise an eyebrow at him in her normal inquiring manner.

"Marco is always mad." She muttered quietly, looking down the hall as they heard the water turn on.

Philly shook his head at her. She really couldn't see it? The way the hard gangster looked at her when she wasn't looking? She couldn't feel those devil blue eyes on her, stalking, pondering, curious? "Not like that. Not out of control." _Emotional, _he said to himself. He looked the girl up and down as she stood there, engulfed in his cousins clothing. She was a pet of sorts to Marco that was for sure. A means to an end just like all women…but not like the rest at the same time. While Philly liked Keera he didn't want to be around Marco when he was in a state like this. Nothing could calm him when he was in this state. "Take care of him Princess….I've got shit to do."

Keera pursed her lips as she watched the big gangster turn towards the door almost scampering out. Why did she feel like she was being fed to the wolves right now? She had the sudden urge to tell him to stay; stomp her foot. Something about that felt like she should, like she was used to asking questions and telling people, men, what to do. Licking her lips she let it go as the front door closed behind him and his engine gunned before she could absorb the feeling.

Shaking her head she turned back to glance at the door, a steady stream of steam billowing out from under it.

Marco leaned his head against the cool moist tile as the water, hot as he could get it, rolled over his skin, dripping from his constantly slicked back hair and down his once pale shoulders. Now they were red from the water…dotted as the drops came down like the freckles on her back. He shouldn't be this wrapped up in thoughts of her. Now he had the names of two other men. Marcus and Tie, one would surely give up what they needed under the fear that they would end up like Jeffery. Keera could tell him more about them.

He shook his head again, gritting his teeth. "No thinking about her." He muttered before slamming the water off. He was pissed that she didn't obey him, even if it had just been to stand on the porch. He was even more mad that she would do something stupid enough to let those men take her in the first place! She could have saved herself and him a lot of trouble. Even so he knew that it would most likely not her fault and he was just looking for reasons to be angry at her instead of intrigued by the little puzzle of her.

Who should they have been afraid of? Who were they messing with that she had threatened to tell? This little thing…she couldn't be that dangerous. Not the way she pressed herself against his side for protection.

Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it tightly around himself before going down the silent hall into his bedroom. Seeing it empty he quickly pulled on a pair of pants before toweling out his hair.

"Marco?" A little voice came from the crack in the door before he could slick it back. He glanced up at her, sitting on the side of the bed and reaching for his tank top. He didn't want to talk about any of his thoughts…ever, least of all with her right now. Keera frowned as his lips thinned from pushing them together, desperate not to talk. She shook her head and came fully into the room, closing the door and moving towards him with a wet cloth in her hand.

Marco watched not saying a thing as she knelt down in front of him while he adjusted his tank top, pulling it all the way down. Without looking at his face Keera took his hand and folded it over hers, looking at the split knuckles and raw bruises on them from his assault on Jeffery. She tilted her head as she looked down at his hands, ignoring the way he was staring at her as she stretched out each of his fingers as she cleaned the abrasions. She shook her head to herself as she took in the rough texture of each of the digits.

Marco watched as she looked down at his hands, avoiding his eyes, probably knowing what he had done. Damn…she looked so good down there, sitting in between his legs innocently while his mind thought much darker thoughts about what those eyes, those pretty pink lips, those freckles and that nose would look like while she was doing something else.

He let out a little pained noise as she placed one of his hands on his knee and moved to the other. "Looks like you hit him in the mouth a lot." Keera finally felt herself mumble as she used the wet rag to clean out the other hand.

Marco reached out with the hand that she had abandon, lifting her chin with it. At first her eyes stayed on her work. "I made him suffer doll." He told her in a low dark voice. "For you."

Keera looked up at him as his hand pulled her up farther on her knees so that she was closer to him. Somehow he looked even more menacing like this; like anyone who had seen him with his hair mussed up and wet, cut up and bleeding had probably been killed just for seeing him like this. "It wasn't for me." She whispered bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing the wounds gently, more out of instinct and some misplaced affection for the man that had pulled her out of hell than anything. Her eyes ran over his face, trying to figure out if he was serious while his eyes squinted at the sweet, foreign gesture. Philly's words about him being out of control echoed in her head.

Marco frowned and ran his broken knuckle over her jaw line, back and forth, painfully slowly. He wanted to just say he was being manipulative. It was so like him. But some of his anger had been from what he had heard about her. Leaning forward, he sighed, pushing her hair away from her face as his lips pressed against her little button nose, followed slowly by the side of her mouth, his lips holding there as he moved his along the soft sweet pink flesh.

Keera closed her eyes as the taste and smell of whiskey and cigarettes wafted from his lips to hers. Her hand darted up, gripping his wrist to balance herself as her heart beat kicked up. She wanted to panic…to be afraid. No one had touched her like this since before she could remember. Still the warm hand on her face and the smell and feel of her evil protector was soothing and she found herself relaxing into the taste of him.

"I know what they did to you."

Keera's eyes shot back open at the murmured words. "What?" She pulled her face slightly away from him though his fingers twisted in her hair, keeping her close as his thumb continued to move along her cheek.

Marco watched her lips move and her chest rise and fall while her stomach dropped into the floor. "I made him tell me what he did, and then I made him suffer for it. He regretted it by the end." He said the words in a hissing promise, thumb pressing under her chin and angling her face up to him. She looked like she was going even paler.

She didn't want him to know those things. Yes he had found her and seen her but she still didn't want him to know the details. Her handsome, demonic protector didn't need to know just how badly she was broken. He didn't need to look at her as even more frail then she physically was. She felt ashamed. Something inside her told her that no matter what she didn't remember, she had once been stronger than that.

"I need to go get you some ice for those…" She whispered, turning her face away and rocking back on her heels.

Marcos frowned and gripped tighter onto her hair, trying to keep her there as the strands slipped through his fingers. "Keera. Don't run away." He told her solidly.

His eyebrow quirked up as she scurried out. "I'll be back." She was gone before he could get up and he shook his head, rubbing his hair when he rested an elbow on his knee.

"Stupid girl." He muttered, his palm traveling over his face in aggravation.


	9. Chapter 9

_26RH: Thank you! That's how I kinda saw Marco. I see him as evil and willing to do whatever he has to do to get what he wants…like that sweet little voice he used on Betsy in the movie. I can see him maybe falling into his own trap…_

_my-wayward-dixon: Lol if Marco being soft means killing people for her and thinking he did good by making him suffer, totally!_

_Maddy-MarieXO: Lol she's his baby!_

_WaterWarrior6: hahaha well I'm glad I can make your day! Man I know! Seeing Marco with just the slicked back hair made me think about how great it would be to be the one waking up next to him, his hair all in his face from sleep. I see him with his face half buried in the pillow, one eye opening and that smirk coming out of the pillow._

_Emma0707: Seriously your comment made me laugh so hard. Yes I'm sure we all know the feeling of needing to kill me people before we come home! I think she feels safe with him because he isn't a knight in shinning armor. Regardless of if either of them know it or not he would keep her safe however he could, probably by killing everyone._

_zansbitch1 and casper6six6: Lol he does have a very distinctive Marco way!_

_FanFicGirl10: Lol Marco and Keera are sort of like the blind leading the blind in that way._

_HermioneandMarcus: Thank you lovely!_

_Leyshla Gisel and PeacefulDuck: Lol! There was progress and there will be more!_

_Jongtaesextape: Lol I was going crazy without internet on the ship and was like "Must…post…don't want…people to stop reading!" What they have is really different and interesting and I have so many plans that I'm sure you will love. He is kinda soft for Keera even though he keeps telling himself it's for his own gain….but that's just Marco being Marco!_

_PrincessPipi: I missed you all too! I was like starting to cry! 9 days without any internet! Arg! It was harder than I thought it would be!_

_UsefulSpirits: Lol well we've known each other for going on 9 years now and I've never hidden my inner fan girl so he knew what he was getting into! Lol the lust emotion is about to get worse!_

_coconutcarter: Aww thank you honey! I was wondering where you had gotten off to! It is sad that she feels that way but she is getting stronger in her own way, as we will see in this chapter. :)  
_

_Fav Lines: There were so many in this chapter! Let me know what yours were!_

_Chapter Nine:_

Keera closed her eyes as she leaned forward on the kitchen counter. Her fingers gripped the edging as she tried to settle her nerves and calm her raging head before it turned into a massive head ache that chocked her with fear.

Looking down at her forearms she let out a little half sob as she saw the veins in her arms pulsing, still skinny and vascular under the scaring from track marks.

"Keera."

One of her hands flew to her mouth to stop the chocking noise that came from her as Marco's voice came from the entrance to the kitchen.

Marco frowned as she kept facing away from him, her little shoulders trying to hide their shaking. "Don't do that." He commanded taking a step forward and holding her arms in each hand, feeling the shaking in them. "DON'T cry Keera." His words were harsh and hard, a snap, not knowing how to deal with this. He should just walk away. Walking away from women crying was a special talent that came with being cold.

Keera bit into her lip, her eyes closing as her hand dropped from her mouth and her fists clenched on the counter one last time.

Marco sighed before turning her around, his hands moving from her arms to her hips and lifting her slowly up so that she was sitting on her favorite perch on the counter with him standing in front of her in between her legs. "I couldn't let him live Keera." He muttered, wondering why on earth she would be upset about one of the men who…hurt her dead.

Keera nodded and gulped down, looking at his hands as they moved to the tops of her thighs, rubbing them without him even knowing it. "I'm glad you did." She muttered looking down and watching his hands so that she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. Lifting the cloth filled with ice she put it on one of his hands, moving it around idly.

Marco frowned and tilted his head, watching her face. "Good, because I'm going to kill the rest of them too." He told her calmly, like he was placing an order at a restaurant and not telling her that he was planning various ways to take their lives.

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes before glancing back down. "I didn't want you to know what they did." She breathed, shifting on the counter.

Marco gripped her thighs, thinking about what he had been told. It wasn't like he didn't know before but hearing it had been something he hadn't been prepared for. And he most definitely had not been prepared for the anger that came with it. He licked his lips for a moment, tongue sliding along his bottom lip. "It _wont _happen to you again." She looked up at him a little bit surprised. He wanted to tell her that she would be safe but that wasn't him. He shouldn't even be thinking that he would keep her safe even if it was what he wanted for his own selfish reasons. "People don't hurt what's mine unless I want them to."

Keera finally looked up at him, her face close to his. "I want to help." She told him solidly.

Marco's eyes widened slightly. "You want to help?" He repeated in surprise, letting it hang in the air for a moment before a sadistic chuckle burst from him and he shook his head, smirking at her. "Sweet…naive little girl!" He cackled, lifting a hand to her hair and running his fingers through it. "You want to help me kill men?"

"I'm the one they did all that stuff too." She stubbornly asserted, reaching up and wrapping her arms over his shoulders.

Marco shook his head starting to pull away. "No."

Keera's lips almost pouted and he couldn't help but look down at the little pink mounds of flesh. "Please?"

"No!" He hissed again as her arms tightened to keep him there. He needed to move away now. She wasn't sexy…his type but her pink lips were calling to him and he wasn't the kind of man to stop once he started.

"Why?" She asked him.

Marco frowned at her. Why was right? Why did he care? He was using her to find them anyway. So why did the idea of those people near her again make him…angry? It didn't, he told himself. "Don't question me. You wanna help? Than you just fucking get better and MAYBE I can find a use for you." He reached up and de tangled her hands from around his neck, looking at the scaring on her arms. "Get dressed. We're going to the club. See if any of my boys know these bastards Jeffery told me were involved." He looked up at her face. "You tell me if you've seen any of MY boys there. Got me? I don't want any of my guys around if they've got…a conflict of interest." If they'd touched her…he'd cut their fingers off.

Keera nodded, slowly pulling her arm away from him and sliding down from the counter, though he didn't move back in the slightest, causing them to stand chest to chest. Keera looked up at him with her big eyes for a moment a shiver of something running down her spine as his lips pursed and his cold blue eyes stared at her. She had the feeling she should say thank you, for all of this but she held it in, rubbing her arms as she stepped away with his eyes following her.

Marco growled to himself as he watched her back, running his hands through his hair in aggravation. He should just go out and get laid by one of the velvet's tonight; take out his anger on a willing body, but the idea of leaving her home alone didn't sit well with him. He could call Philly back but even that wasn't something he wanted to do. He wanted her in his sight. What the fuck was wrong with him?

* * *

Keera stayed close to Marco as they walked up to the old garage that served as the Vipers "club". A chorus of calls came out for Marco in 'Hellos' and 'what's up' as they passed by groups of his boys on the way in. Marco pulled a smoke from behind his ear and gave them quick nods, watching their reactions to see if any of them registered Keera at all.

While none of them seemed to, several of the velvet's, puffing on their long, thin cigarettes looked at Keera as she looked around the outside of the club, as if mesmerized for a moment. Marco glanced over at her in the pencil skirt and white button down tank top. She hand pulled a purple cardigan over it as was her habit to hide her track marks. Reaching out, his hand wrapped around the small of her back, grazing over her dimples to wrap around the other side and pull her in. "This way." He murmured, leaning down close to her ear. "You remember what we talked about in the car?"

Keera gave a little nod. "No disrespecting you or asking questions in front of your...gang or whatever. Tell you if I see anyone I know from the drug house."

"And?" Marco pressed squeezing her hip.

"And don't tell anyone you share your bed with me…literally." She looked up at him with a little smile.

Marco gave a little smirk. "Good girl." Her murmured rubbing her hip without even knowing it. The stepping into the semi dark club. Music was blasting from the jut box and people could be heard laughing through the room. Eyes darted up as they came in, registering Marco and taking in Keera for the first time. One or two of them had been over to the house and seen the little red head pet that Marco had acquired but most of them hadn't known why their leader wasn't spending the nights out as much.

"There's so many people…" Keera mumbled as she watched some of the girls gathering together and murmuring to each other at the little red head who Marco was standing abnormally close to.

Marco smirked and angled his body around, blocking her slightly from his boys and the velvets. Pulling his zippo from his pocket he lit up the cigarette in between his lips. "Anyone look familiar?" He asked low and dark, clearly prepared to do what he had to do right there in front of everyone if she said yes.

Keera looked over his shoulder, scanning the crowd again. "No…" She whispered shaking her head. "Why are they all looking at us?" She asked quietly.

Marco raised his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder where a group of the velvet's quickly looked down continuing to talk among themselves. Their eyes looked up from time to time, checking his new little pet out. He was about to snap that they were looking at him, not her. But it was pretty obvious to him what was going through their minds. "Forget about it." He told her with a little shake of his head.

"Well look who's here." Vinny leaned on his pool queue as both Marco and Keera looked over at him. "If it isn't the leader and his lovely little kitten."

Marco gave a little smirk, glad that Vinny had such a big mouth for once and had asserted Keera as his before he had to. Looking back down at Keera he saw her looking around nervously, curling a piece of hair around her fingers. "Vinny go take her to play pool with you." He murmured.

Vinny nodded. "You got it daddy-o. Keera?" He offered his arm out.

Keera frowned but slowly stepped away from Marco, not taking Vinny's arm but walking with him over to the pool table.

Marco's sharp blue eyes watched as he pulled the cigarette from in lips. Vinny gave Keera a pool queue, her slender hands taking it with the sleeves rolled up on her cardigan and Vinny started to explain how they were playing against the two other men. Despite her nervousness at being around a group of men, she stuck her hand out over the table to shake the others with a little innocent smile.

He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he watched her innocently play with her pool queue.

"Marco!" Turning his head he saw Matt and a few of his men coming up with some of the velvet's on their arms, beers in their hands and smokes hanging from their lips. "Hey there boss man!" The tall blond said, shaking his hand. "Long time no see."

Marco took a drink out of one of the girls hands, ignoring the way that she tried to cozy up to his side at the small offering. "Been busy." He said before taking a swig of the drink.

The blond man gave a little laugh, glancing over at where Vinny and Philly were laughing and showing Keera how to old the pool stick and pointing to the best balls to strike. Keera rolled up her sleeves. "I can see that." Matt said wrapping his arm around one of the velvet's necks. "Who's the little ginger junkie?"

Keera smiled as she leaned over and took the first shot, getting two of the balls in. "Yes!" She smiled to herself in triumph.

"Okay," Philly shook his head at her, doing his best not to check out her ass in the skirt that he was sure his cousin had picked out for her. "I know you've done this before."

Keera smiled to herself, leaning on the queue as Vinny circles around to the other side of the table looking for a shot. "I guess I have." She said with a little smile, looking at the beers in various peoples hands. "So are there drinks around here or…?"

"I'll get you one Keera." Philly said right away, nearly jumping up.

Keera gave a little smile as Philly hurried away and Vinny took his shot before turning to talk to one of the other vipers in a white tank top. Turning back around slightly she leaned against the table and glanced over at where Marco was being approached by the group or men and women. She knew he was the leader…that much was more than obvious from the first moment she had met him but he was sure as hell popular too. She looked down as one of the girls, velvet's he had called them, tried to snuggle up to his side in _her_ spot.

"Hey there." Keera looked up to see a group of three girls coming up to her, all dressed to the nines with high heels and low cut sun dresses with hem lines that were clearly hoisted to provoke the imagination of the males around them. A brunette with her hair in a French braid and bright red lips stick much like the kind Marco had tried to get her to wear, was the one sauntering the closest.

"Hi." Keera said politely, glancing over to see that both Vinny and Marco were enveloped in their conversations and not paying her much mind. She pulled her sleeves down over her arms as she looked at the other woman's perfect, unscarred, unfreckled bare skin. "I'm Keera." She said feeling more nervous than with the men.

"You're new." One of the other women, a blond with brown eyes too small for her face said.

Keera frowned, rubbing her pink lips together. "I've been around for a few weeks…"

"With Marco." The last woman with dirty blond hair pulled into a tight bun said drily. The bun pulled at the skin of her forehead, stretching it at the scalp. "Let us explain this to you. This is our turf and he…well he's the top prize. You don't just get to show up and take our places."

Keera pushed herself off the table, her lips parting as a little knot centered in the bottom of her stomach at the obvious confrontation. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said firmly.

"It means you don't get to come here with Marco and just be his main girl all of the sudden!" The first girl said stepping into her space. "You don't even know what you're getting into. A little…thing like you couldn't possibly keep a man like him satisfied!"

Keera's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew from their conversation in the car that Marco had a reputation to hold up but at the same time she felt a certain defensiveness bubbling up in her. "While I've been here for over a month and I've never seen any of YOU at the house." She asserted firmly.

"Why you little-"

"What the fuck you just say!?" Keera's head snapped towards Marco's voice along with some of the others around her. Marco was fuming at the statement though his face shut down and cold. "You just call something of mine a junkie?!"

"I could see the track marks boss!" Matt defended raising his hands innocently. "I didn't mean nothing by it! Just that…" His words were cut off as Marco's hand came up and around his throat, squeezing tightly.

"I heard what you said." Marco murmured in a deadly cold voice. "I know I aint been around that much but YOU know better."

The man nodded quickly, his hands coming up to try and hold Marco's wrist, half-heartedly trying to pull the grasping digits from his windpipe and failing.

"Marco?" Marco glanced to his side as Keera's soft voice came over his ears, somehow slipping through his anger and into his head. Her stood next to him, her little hand slipping up his arm as she stepped to his side, knowing the velvet's who had been talking down to her were watching with both interest and annoyance.

"Not now Keera." He spat, looking back at the man. "I'm taking care of something."

Keera frowned and looked at the mans face which was quickly turning from red to blue. She stepped closer to him, nuzzling into the side that wasn't hold up the man. "Take care of me? Please? Come teach me how to play pool?" She pleaded innocently though she was sure that she knew how. Marco looked down at her before looking at the man who had stopped struggling in his hand. "He doesn't matter really does he?" She pressed, her words so soft that only he could hear her. Her nose brushed against his jaw line as she whispered it.

Slowly he released the mans neck and let him go. Matt started to gasp in air quickly, rubbing his neck where Marco's fingers had turned the skin red. "No." Marco muttered, casting his arm around Keera's shoulder. "He doesn't matter. Let's go play pool."

Keera gave a little smile to herself as his big arm turned them...turning into a smirk of satisfaction at the wide eyes that came from the three women looking at her in awe and hatred at the influence she had over the rough and tumble gangster that most of them had been trying to get into the mind and bed of for years.


	10. Chapter 10

_bangmerick: Lol I'm glad you're enjoying it babe! I try to get chapters up as fast as I can!_

_casper6six6: Oh man I didn't even put that totally together. I mean I know he claimed her in his head but he did say it outloud to Matt!_

_Incog Ninja: Lol I try and make the ride as pleasurable and gritty as I can. Just like Marco :P_

_MrsGooglyBear: Thank you honey! I'm glad you are liking it. Please keep enjoying and reviewing!_

_your biggest fan: Oh my gosh! My biggest fan!? Who are you! Let me love you! I will try and find that picture to link it up but I can't seem to find it on tumblr!_

_WaterWarrior6: Lol the difference is that Marco actually LIKES his little pet. He doesn't really like the velvet's. That much was pretty obvious during the movie when he was throwing Annie around. They are just like….groupies I guess. Oh man if you hate me know you are going to hate me so much more! Hahaha._

_FanFicGirl10: I'm trying to work in a female friend for her somewhere but there is a reason she gets along so much better with the boys than the girls. We shall see. That line just means so much and I think that Marco, big and tough that he is, is actually growing fond of "taking care" of her and she knows just how to use that._

_my-wayward-dixon: Lol Marco is without a doubt possessive and Philly is a push over for little Keera!_

_Jongtaesextape: I am for sure trying to stay true to that era because its so cool and fun to write; jut boxes, soda shops and greasers! Love that!_

_zansbitch1: I KNOW! I am too! I'm killing myself with it while I write!_

_26RH: For real! But if you want to be with Marco you can be damn sure that you are going to be HIS 100%. Marco does not like the share!_

_Leyshla Gisel: Hahaha all out of instinct with the innocent little thing too! Hopefully more of her character is starting to come out and give you ideas about her!_

_PeacefulDuck and HermioneandMarcus: Thank you guys! Hopefully I'm not making you wait too long for chapter updates!_

_coconutcarter: Lol I know Philly is cute that way! She is getting more confident…and regardless of if he knows that or not a lot of it has to do with Marco._

_Okay I just have to get this out; thank you all so much for reading. I am seeing so much consistency is both reading and reviewing for this story and I love it! I really did not expect this story to get as much attention as it has and it makes me so happy! So thank you thank you thank you!_

_Chapter Ten:_

Marco sat in the club the next day, the rickety card table in front of him covered with the take from some of last nights dealers. Glancing around he saw they wandering around, having breakfast, snorting their morning hits, eyeing the velvets that had fallen asleep on the sofa's and in the chairs after last nights festivities.

He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he remembered the rest of last night. Once Keera had distracted him and lead him subtly away from Matt some of the tension had released from his face. He'd picked up the pool queue and played a few shots with Vinny and the boys before catching eyes with the tiny red head over her beer. His eyes snapped to the pool queue in her hands as she rolled it around in slow mindless circles.

"Keera." He husked out, cursing himself for the thoughts passing through his head and…other parts of him. "Come here."

Keera came over to him, handing her beer over to Philly. He took the queue from her hands and pulled her in front of him, sharp tricky mind not immune to the looks that the velvets were shooting at the both of them. With his hands on her little hips he watched as she looked over the table. It didn't take him long to realize that she was holding her breath. "Breathe." He murmured with a smirk against the back of her head.

"I am." She said quickly through an intake of breath.

He chuckled, holding onto her hips as she leaned down to escape him and take a shot. "I know you know how to play." He murmured, focusing down on her back as her hips pushed back against him. It took every ounce of will power he had not to run his hand down the arch of her spine.

He couldn't see it but he knew she had a little innocent smile on her face as the other women shot death glares at them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Here." Marco called out to the men around the room. It was a good take but he wasn't about to give a group of junkies and low lives any adoration.

Fritzy would be happy with it either way. At this rate with the Deuces out of the way, he'd finally be able to pay back other mans investment. After the gang war last year that had left him with a broken nose and a not too small head injury, the street gangs had all but dissolved. That however left room for bigger gangs to move into the area including the Russians, Irish and various others all working for control over the area. He had no doubt that one of those gangs was responsible for the drug house and the bosses that he had destroyed. It was making Frizty antsy and in need of the money that Marco had promised when he had loaned him out the start up.

Standing up, he pulled up their meager takes and handed them out to the group of twitching ready men. "Get out of here. And take them with you." He nodded over to the velvet's. He didn't want to say it or even think it but it was late and he wanted to get home. Maybe Keera was already in bed and he could slip in unnoticed and play with her soft skin again. He shook his head to himself in annoyance. No he would sleep on the sofa tonight. He didn't NEED to touch her.

* * *

"You need to move faster!" Vinny told her as she rubbed her arm where Vinny had hit with a small wooden spoon from the kitchen.

"I'm trying!" Keera burst in aggression looking at the red mark than at him. "Marco is going to be so mad at you!"

Vinny chuckled. "Then don't tell him! You're the one that wanted to learn how to knife fight." He laughed lunging forward.

Keera jumped back and leaned away from another whack of the spoon that would have hit her in the shoulder. She had wanted to learn and had practically begged him to show her. If she was going to help find and kill the people that had hurt her she was going to need to learn something. "You don't have to hit so hard!" She protested.

"You don't have to move so slow!" Keera lunged forward and hit him in the arm as hard as she could, knocking the 'weapon' out of his hand. "There you go!" He said before grabbing her and lifting her backwards with his arms over her hips and stomach. Her legs kicked out but it was no use.

"Let me go Vinny!" She yelled half in panic, half in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Both looked up to see Marco standing in the door frame to the living room. Vinny gulped down at the sight of his narrowed eyes and the way his face was turning red. Slowly he set Keera's feet back on the floor. Seemingly not sensing the trouble that he was in, Keera spun around and hit him hard in the chest with both of her hands.

Marco frowned, his eyes locked onto Vinny while he stumbled back. Keera moved quickly over to Marco, slipping under the arm that wasn't turning his knife over and over again in his hand.

"She…she asked me to teach her Marco!" Vinny defended quickly. "Keera tell him!"

Marco looked down at the girl as she nuzzled up to his side, feeling her heart pounding against him through their clothing. "That true Princess?" His voice asked in a cold emotionless tone.

Keera nodded into his side, not wanting to admit the little bit of panic that had pulsed through her when another man had picked her up. "Yes…I just wanted to be able to defend myself…its not his fault."

Marco frowned but pulled her away from his side looking at her and then slowly looking down at the knife in his hand.

"I'm sorry Marco! I thought she was ready!" Vinny said quickly, breaking the silence.

Marco's eyes snapped to him, flashing with anger again. "Isn't your job to know when she is ready for anything!" He snapped. "And if anyone is going to teach her to fight it's me; not an amateur!"

Keera frowned a little, stepping in front of him and looking up at him, widening her eyes and drawing all his attention. "I'm sorry Marco…its my fault. Not his."

Marco stared at her coldly for a moment, eyes running over her flushed cheeks from 'practicing' with Vinny. Her lips were even parted from breathing hard while she did. Flushed, cute, sexy…why did he want that? Did he really want that? Because in the morning when he was done and she was wrecked and crying she would have no where to go when he kicked her out of his bed like he did every slut that was in there.

"Marco?" She asked quietly as he just stood there looking at her for an endless moment.

His hand shot out quickly and grabbed her, gripping into the tender flesh of her arm. "You wanna lean how to fight? Lets teach you how to fight." He shoved the knife back into his pants as she started to struggle a bit, afraid of his intensity. "That's it. Fight back."

Keera made a noise of surprise and tried to yank her arm away. Planting her other hand on his chest she pushed hard, the little pop of power sending them both back. Marco could just catch the sigh of the red mark on her arm from Vinny's hit. It only made his anger grow.

Vinny frowned and backed up, plopping down on the sofa and picking up his beer from the coffee table they had kicked out of the way earlier. She certainly wasn't fighting Marco as hard as she had fought off him.

Marco grinned at the little hit. "Harder!" He demanded. "Come on Princess I know you can do better than that!" He laughed as Keera let her little pink lip curl and came at him again. Grabbing her he spun her around and pulled until she was squirming against his chest. Retrieving his knife from his pocket, he used it to push the shinning locks of hair over her shoulder.

Keera stopped struggling right away, feeling her heart rate pick up and beat rapidly with fear. If she kept squirming against the hard body behind her she would surely cut herself on the hard cold metal. "Marco don't…" She wanted it to come out hard but it erupted as a plea.

Marco felt himself jerk at the tone and sound, pressing against her. Licking across his bottom lip he lifted his hand to her jaw, wrapping his thick fingers up and stroking her jaw with his index finger. So warm…so tight and tiny…so fucking soft. Her hips jerked against him and he gritted his teeth, clearing his throat and looking up at Vinny. Tilting his head he indicated for the other man to get out.

Vinny nodded quickly, pulling his eyes away from Keera's now closed eyes he scampered out of the room not knowing if his boss was about to fuck the girl or slit her throat.

Marco's eyes tracked him until he had left the room and than the house, the sound of the door closing making Keera jerk slightly again.

Keera licked her bottom lip. "Marco let me go…please?" She said in a more solid voice.

Marco smirked, his eyes dropping down to the shorter woman. "Don't move." He muttered, moving the knife until the tip of it slowly traced her collarbones. "You were bad with those velvet's last night." He murmured, voice rough, feeling himself growing against the dimples that he loved on her lower back. "Marking your territory."

"I didn't…." Keera tried, stopping when she felt the cold knife skim against the hallow of her throat right under the heat of his hand.

"Sush…" Marco coaxed her in a calm cool voice. His thumb tilted her chin up, watching over her shoulder as he slid the knife back across her collarbones. Pulling her back more he pressed his mouth against her hair, making a slight show of inhaling against her. Moving his lips, he slipped them against her ear. "You trust me don't you princess?"

Keera opened her eyes slowly, leaning her face slightly down and kissing at his thumb that worked against her skin. Her heart was about to explode in her chest but the sound of his voice, the taste of his skin, the smell of his smoke filled breath against her, calmed it enough for her not to panic anymore. Lifting her hand, she wrapped her fingers around the wrist that was holding the knife, bringing it away from her and down to their sides. She turned around, his hand still around her neck and on her jaw. "I do." She said so softly her barely he heard. Clearing her throat Keera shook her head. "I mean yes I do."

Marco felt his stomach drop at the admission, his knife slipping into his pocket. She shouldn't. God knew that if there was one man in the world she shouldn't trust it was the man that slipping into bed with her at night to run his fingers along her back, her hips, her stomach…. His hand slipped down her throat, giving himself the chance to touch her one more time before he stepped back, his arousal completely gone.

"Its late. Go to bed." He muttered looking away from her and going to move the coffee table back into place.

Keera frowned, watching him. "You were going to teach me-" She tried, unsure at the sudden change in attitude.

Marco didn't look back at her, moving the pillows on the sofa so that he could settle himself in on it for the night. No way in hell he was going to be able to sleep in his bed with her tonight. "Later."

"Marco…" She must have been imagining him against her back, that tone in his voice…like he wanted her. Like he would want something with scares, still half starved.

"Go to fucking bed Keera!" He snapped, glaring at her.

Keera bit into her lip to stop it from moving. Spinning around she stormed from the room, willing herself not to think about it…about him. About the fact that she was a pet with no memory…nothing to want.


	11. Chapter 11

_26RH and casper6six6: I know! I'm sorry! Poor Keera! Poor Marco! Arg I hate myself when I do this to them!_

_PeacefulDuck: Lol to prideful Marco the world might just end!_

_FanFicGirl10: hehe I think he loves her sneaky side too! Well not so much in this upcoming chapter but he loved it with the velvets! Lol he will get jealous but not in the way that you expect! Oh man….she is his princess!_

_your biggest fan: Well I am so glad that you're here and that you are enjoying! I am looking for the banner on my blog right now. I try and post as often as I possibly can and I'm kinda on a roll with this story so I'm excited that its coming out quickly! I can't find the edit on my laptop but I can link you to the pictures I used for it is you'd like!_

_HermioneandMarcus: Thank you honey!_

_zansbitch1: Lol they will have their moment! I promise!_

_Leyshla Gisel: You know what you did to me with that thought lady!_

_WaterWarrior6: Lol he did have a bit of a mood swing didn't he? In a lot of ways I see Marco as kinda like a child. All I want, mine ect and he can get so moody! Hahaha I'm not sure how that would go over with your friend but hey! Worth a shot!_

_Chapter Eleven:_

Fritzy counted over the stack of bills that Marco had put on his desk early the next morning, taking in each dollar and carefully counting out the take. "Better than last time." He muttered glancing up at the tight jawed Marco who was looking out the window of the office. He laid the cash down and leaned back in his chair. "Probably had something to do with you taking out those competitors."

Marco nodded his agreement. "Probably." He said simply taking a swig of the drink that one of the mob bosses boys had brought him when he came in.

"But you're still looking for who it belonged to?"

Again Marco nodded. "Don't want them rebuilding and cutting into profits again." He confirmed.

Fritzy grunted, looking at the dark viper in front of him. "And it wouldn't have anything to do with that girl than some people are talking about?" He raised an eyebrow as Marco looked back at him.

"When I ever let a bitch get in the way of business Fritzy?" Marco spat. "She knows shit. That's all."

Fritzy gave a little laugh, leaning forward to write down the amount of the money brought in down. "True. I don't have to worry about that with you Vendetti. Never have." He laughed.

Marco grunted an affirmation. No he had never let ANYTHING get in the way of business…well, maybe revenge but that had been part of business. Keera was no different and he needed to get that through his head. She was a means to an end. He was spending too much time with her maybe while not getting laid enough. Yes she was…pretty. Last night he had been unable to ignore that; hadn't been able to ignore how he had wanted to toss her across the sofa and use the knife that he teased her skin with the cut her cloths off and take her. But 'pretty' wasn't his style. Easy was more in his wheel house and he had plenty of willing partners what had been eye stabbing her last night.

* * *

Keera walked down the street, her arms crossed over her chest. The breeze was starting to chill from summer into fall, filtering through her hair.

When she had woken up Marco had still been asleep on the sofa, one leg hanging off looking uncomfortable and one vascular forearm over his eyes. She had went into the kitchen with the soft pitter patter of feet, trying hard not to wake him and grabbed a drink before slipping back past the sleeping monster to take a shower and was away her dreams from last night.

It hadn't worked. SH was starting to seeing little things in her mind. Memories maybe? Fuzzy and without focus but they were there. Male voices laughing along with hers, thick accents and smoky air. But she hadn't been afraid. No…it had felt comfortable…like home? She could remember.

When she had gotten out of the shower and Marco was gone she had almost been thankful. He wouldn't have let her out of the house on her own and he wasn't one to waste time walking up and down streets, trying to see if she could find some sliver of recollection. She had been there two months and the only part of her past that was interesting to the mobster were the parts that he could use.

She shook her head, maybe she was just being bitter about last night. She had thought that maybe there was something there. Over the past month or so he had let her cuddle up to his side and sleep in his bed. It contradicted everything he was to everyone else but she had read far too much into it. She was a tool. A pet. She shivered at the word that the others had called her, looking around the street at people walking by.

She couldn't remember the last time that she had been out alone but she was sure that she hadn't been this…off balance. Every eye that turned to her made her jump though most of them just kept walking or gave her a little nod of acknowledgement. "Calm down." She whispered to herself as she walked down the street where Marco's favorate pizza place was. She knew this area because of him now. They had walked or driven down it a few times and while she didn't feel comfortable persay she felt more relaxed than she would have on an open street that she didn't know.

Jumping she felt someone bump into her, making her skin crawl as she spotted the place on the street where she had seen Jeff a few days before. She let out a shaky breath, eyes locked on it before stepping back into the door of the pizza joint.

"Well hey there Keera."

She shifted at the sound of her name but gave a little relieved smile as she saw the man behind the counter that always served Marco. "Hey…Al right?"

The bald headed plump man gave her a smile and nodded, his face red from standing in front of the oven already this morning. "That's right sweets. What can I get for you?"

"Um…" Keera looked out the window, almost as if she expected a threat to be there before looking back at him. "I'm sorry…I was just looking for a place to-" She stopped laughing at herself a little and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't have anymore Al. Sorry. I was just walking."

Al gave her a grin, tossing his rag over his shoulder and sending up a small cloud of flour. "Don't be silly! Your Marco's girl. Sit down and let me get you a slice and a coke. I've got the first pies coming out of the oven and one of them has your name on it. On the house."

"I'm not…" She wasn't Marco's girl was she? No. Keera sighed and glanced at the door one more time before looking back at Al with a little smile and going over to the table closest to the counter. Al pulled a pan from the oven with the cloth he had been keeping over his shoulder before cutting it up quickly and coming over to the table with her. He set the slice down and grabbed her a glass bottle of coke setting it down and smiling when she had already taken two huge bites.

"I've got to admit Keera. I've never seen a girl put back food quite as well as you." He laughed.

Keera gave a smile and took a sip of the ice cold liquid from the bottle. "Al…before Marco brought me in, had you ever seen me before?"

Al quirked a bushy eyebrow at her. "Why would you ask something like that honey?" Keera gave a shrug and took another bite of the pizza. "No doll. I didn't see you. If I had I'd remember, trust me."

Keera gave him a little smile and slipped the last bit of crust in between her lips. "Thanks for….breakfast I guess." She said with a laugh. "I'll make sure to pay you back next time."

"No need." Al grinned as he stood up with her. "Most of the girl that come in here with those boys…" He chuckled. "Well they're a bit more seasoned than you."

Keera bite her lip and nodded, thinking about the velvets words that she wouldn't be able to handle a man like Marco and that she didn't know what she was getting herself into. "Yeah I'm getting that." She murmured before looking back up at him.

Al gripped her little shoulder and gave it a tiny squeeze. "You get on home honey. Doubt Marco would want you out here by yourself." He shook his head as Keera left the pizza parlor, wrapping her arms back around herself and looking this way and that before walking down the street away from where she had come. "Weird girl." He muttered before picking up the phone.

Keera sighed as she continued her unplanned exploration, wandering down the street farther than she had and into a smaller part of the city. She looked around her with wide eyes, taking in the signs and the slight change in accents from Italian to…something else. She closed her eyes and tried to remember for a moment while still walking. Bumping into someone shoulder she jumped in her own skin and stopped, turning.

"Sorry!" She called out but the other man just looked back over her shoulder before continuing walking.

Frowning she looked across the street, tilting her head to the side as she saw a sign. "Book store…" She muttered quietly before hurrying across the pavement towards it.

Pushing open the door, Keera looked around the small shop quickly, the bell ringing with her entrance. She instantly felt both out of place while right at the same time. The store was empty but for the old man standing behind the desk off to the side. The wood all around on the shelves and walls was a dark cherry, covered with dust. The particles floated in the air making the bright young woman stand out.

"Something I can help you find miss?" The old man asked her, looking up from under his thick glasses.

Keera shook her head as she looked around. "No…no I'm just….looking. Thank you." She ran her fingers over the dusty surface of one of the shelves as she walked. Something about it seemed…familiar. Not the place itself, but the dark wood. She smiled slightly as a partial memory came back, swimming in her mind of a plush chair in an office made from this wood.

Looking up again, she saw the old man look back down at his ledger for the morning. She frowned to herself and walked around the shelf, half heartedly looking at the books while she tried to hang onto the memory as I swam through her. She closed her eyes as another memory started to surface. She was in a place like this…but not here. No, a store like this and it had been late. She's left through the back door into an alley, feeling safe. Moments later a stab of pain had hit her.

Opening her eyes, Keera shook her head, stopping with her fingers on the withered old spine of a leather book. "The Birth of Bran." She whispered the name of the Irish fairy tale, feeling a pang on recognition.

"Tuiren is famed for her beauty." Keera turned around to see the old man standing behind her, looking at the book. "She marries an Ulster gentleman, Iollan Eachtach. Iollan formerly had a fairy lover, Uct Dealv, who became furious that Tuiren had stolen Iollan from her. Uct Dealv takes the shape of a messenger, approaches Iollan's castle, and indicates that she has a message for Tuiren from Fionn. When Tuiren emerges, Uct Dealv transforms her into a dog. Uct Dealv brings the dog to Fergus Fionnliath, a man famed for his hatred of dogs. She tells Fergus that Fionn has ordered him to care for the dog until Fionn asks for its return. Fergus reluctantly agrees. Tuiren manages to win over Fergus, who abandons his hatred of dogs.

"Fionn, her mother, learns that Tuiren is no longer living with Iollan, and he demands her return. Iollan travels to Uct Dealv and begs her to reveal what she has done with Tuiren. After exacting a promise of eternal loyalty from Iollan, Uct Dealv accompanies him to the home of Fergus and changes Tuiren back into a human. Tuiren returns to Fionn with two puppies she had, Bran and his brother. They become Fionn's favorite dogs. Fergus is heartbroken at losing his dog, so Fionn sends him a new puppy."

Keera smiled slightly pulling the book from the shelf and opening it, fingering thought the drawing. "I know….I mean, I remember that." She whispered.

The old man nodded. "We started carrying it when some of your kind moved into the area."

Keera looked over at him. "My kind?" She asked quietly. "Do you know…me?"

The old man looked at her oldly. "No…no I mean Irish. Never mind." (See authors note)

Keera nodded slowly, brushing her tell tale hair over her shoulder. "Can you hold this for me? I forgot my purse." She lied.

"Of course." The old man nodded. "What's the name?"

"Keera."

* * *

Marco ground his teeth together as he pushed open the door to the pizza parlor so hard that several of the now eating patrons jumped. Al looked up at him with a frown. "Where is she?" Marco spat. When he had gotten the call in the empty house he had not been happy. She was not ready to be out on her own yet. HE would decide when she was ready to be wandering around the streets. Preferably after the people who had taken and hurt her were all dead. NO! He yelled at himself. When he was done with her.

Al nodded to the door. "South. She left and headed south."

Marco slammed his hands down on the glass counter top. "And you just let her leave!?"

"Didn't know you didn't want her gone Marco!" Al defended quickly. "But she seemed alright…little of balance…"

Marco rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Of course she did. Keera was always off balance when she was in unknown territory. "South…Russian Neighborhoods." He muttered in annoyance, glaring up at the red faced man. "Next time," He said pointing at him. "You call me the second she walks in if this happens again!"

"You got it Marco." Al muttered though the dark and angry man was already pushing his way back out the door, shouldering everyone in his way.

* * *

Keera looked up into the sky as she walked aimlessly down the street again. Who was she? What was that room that she remembered with polished cherry wood and a big dance…and a fire. Yes there was a fire place in there too. She'd been warm there. The memory felt warm and intimate. Who had read or told her that story? She sighed to herself rubbing her eyes. She wanted to hang onto it so badly…wanted to remember but everything felt vague and far away, just out of reach. Would she ever remember? Or would her life be doomed to the memories of that cell and the horrible things that had happened in it?

"Right this way sir." She frowned at the sound of voices coming through the other people along with the sound of a car door opening.

"Took long enough." Came a deep accented voice.

Russian, she instantly knew as the blood in her veins started to run cold. Keera stepped back quickly into the thongs of people walking, squeezing herself into a door frame and the protective shadows it created. She could remember that voice.

_"That's her….she is lovely isn't she." The lights had blinded her as he stood over her, salt and pepper hair thinning but not yet gone._

Licking her lips, Keera watched as he and one of his men started walking down the street. She slipped out from the protection of the doorway and began to follow him, hiding herself in the groups of people as they moved about their lives.

Slipping into an alley she watched as he entered what looked like a local restaurant, his man holding the door open for him. She pressed herself more against the wall as the henchmen looked around, checking out for any threats. She didn't know what she intended to do but she did remember that voice, that face from her cell. He was one of the big guys that her captures had answered to. He had told them to do whatever they wanted to to her but to make sure that her body was enacted enough for….something.

She closed her eyes and breathed hard, trying to calm her thoughts and her mind, twisting her neck. She'd wait…she'd follow him and find out who he was. Than…what was it Marco said? _Make him, _tell her what she wanted to know.

She had to find out who she was…

_Authors Note: Okay most of you probably know this and I don't want to weigh you down with too much history but in the 1930's and 40's there was a surge of immigrants from Ireland, Italy and Russia. It was much like the immigrant that we have today. People were scared that the new immigrants were going to steal all the jobs, cause crime, ect. While this wasn't all together true, it was a huge debate and caused a lot of discrimination against these minorities. As my Great Aunt Dolly (Yes I am Italian) never forgets to remind me films like The God Father and what not perpetuated these stereotypes. History repeats itself and what not._


	12. Chapter 12

_zansbitch1: Yeah you'd think people would learn but they don't….history repeats itself…most of all when we don't teach people about the things that happened in the past. Most people actually don't know that little tidbit unless they have a family member that told them. Lol I know what you mean about Marco…that's how I feel about him. I want him to get the girl and win but I still want him to be "the bad guy" I guess!_

_FanFicGirl10 and 26RH : Lol yeah she is getting braver and it's bound to get her in more trouble not only danger wise but with Marco!_

_Leyshla Gisel: Sorry if the little walk down American History boulevard was unneeded. It's always just surprising how many people don't know that and it's kinda an important part of the time period. Mostly because we are getting into the mobs now in this story! Anyway, let's hope she's not and that Marco isn't too mad…and that if he is she can calm him down!_

_WaterWarrior6: Lol it's definitely a grab her and take her attitude and that is kinda sexy, most of all on Marco!_

_HermioneandMarcus: Thanks Darling! Hope these updates are coming fast enough for you!_

_MrsGooglyBear: Oh man he is not going to be a happy camper is he! Angry Marco is hot though! Lol! I'm glad you are liking the way that I am writing him. It really is how I saw him in the movie and I wish that they had delved a bit more into his character. But then again I say that with all the bad guys!_

_Favorite Line: "And as a viper girl you don't go running off until I fucking say it's alright! You tell me what I want to know, sit on my lap and look fucking pretty!"_

_Chapter Twelve:_

Keera licked her lips, crouching down with her back pressed against the jutting out bricks of the old building. She leaned her arms out against her belt knees, studying the track marks that wove across them as she listened to hear the accent again, half of her mind begging for it and the other half hoping that she was wrong. She had been sitting for a few hours, trying to grasp onto the hazy memories as she studied the visual reminders of her abuse with her cardigans sleeves rolled up past her elbows. She hated thinking about it but at the same time it was almost all she could remember.

Chewing on the inside of her lip, she leaned her head back wondering, waiting. She could see his face more clearly than some of the others from that long back. She wasn't sure how long but she knew that her mind had grasped onto the face because she knew it. Did she know him? What had she done to inspire sure…brutality?

She could have been bad, like Marco had said her first night with him, but how bad? Bad enough for that? No, she doubted it. She was being…used? Maybe. That felt right.

"Should have grabbed Marco's knife…" She whispered to herself, shaking her head and rubbing her hair as the sun started to work into evening in the sky, casting muted red light and making her shadow longer and even more string like than it was naturally. She watched it for a moment before pushing herself more up on the wall.

What was she doing anyway? She had no weapon, defensive or other wise, she had no way to force the information from him, no way to get past the muscly man that was with him. She couldn't just walk up to him and ask in the middle of the street, "Who am I and why did you take me?" Still she felt like she needed to know, needed to have a clue as to who she was and his identity could reveal at least some of that.

"Rebuild shouldn't take that long."

Keera turned her head towards the voice though she couldn't see them man past the red bricked alley wall. She closed her eyes and pictured his face again.

"Make sure everyone knows the plan but don't let out the location this time." The accented voice told presumably his man. "Can't have any of those Italians or Irish finding it this time."

"Yes sir."

Keera licked her lips and edged even closer to the mouth of the alley, desperate for another look at the man's face, for some sort of identity to help her remember. Taking a deep breath she felt her instincts and curiosity boiling over inside of her. Forcing her feet to move she took a single step, ready to emerge and follow the car as best she could when she heard the door open again.

"Are you fucking insane!?" A large hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her back into the darkness of the alley. Keera let out a little noise that would have come out as a shriek as a hand covered her mouth and she was pressed back again into the stones behind her. Her eyes shot to Marco's face, starting to argue with him under his hand that only tightened against her mouth. His eyes shot to the sound of an engine starting and doors closing.

"He did it!" She said whipping her face away from him and pulling to try and get back to the mouth of the alley to follow the car. "Let me go Marco!"

Marco gritted his teeth and yanked her hard by the wrist, preventing her from her suicidal encounter. "Keera stop it now!"

"He was there! He knows who I am!" She cried as she caught the car pulling away from the little bit she could see.

"It doesn't matter!" Marco growled back at her, pulling her fully back into the alley. The change from the first time she had seen Jeff was astonishing. She had been so afraid than. Why she was fighting him to get at a person who could very well do the same thing to her all over again? It didn't matter who she was! How could she not see that!? She was a no body and now she was his. She needed to just live with that!

Keera stared at him for a moment before yanking her wrist hard away from him. "It matters to me!" She yelled before racing out of the alley. Marco let her go, hearing the black town car speed away before following her out onto the street.

She stood there, breathing hard and tears coming to her eyes as she watched the car turn a corner. "Dammit!" She whispered out as a few people on the street stopped and looked at the distraught expression on her face. It took her a few long moments to see them watching her, some of their eyes falling to her rolled up sleeves. Looking at the ground she quickly pulled them down before looking back at Marco.

Marco bit the inside of his cheek as he saw her lower lip tremble for a moment before she latched down on it with her teeth and shurk back into the alley, the tips of her fingers rubbing her eyes to stop them from crying.

"Why?!" Keera demanded. "Why did you stop me!?"

Marco glared at her hard. "Do you know who that is?!"

"No!" Keera said quickly. "That's what I was trying to find out!"

Marco gritted his teeth and pointed out of the alley. "That's Demyan Vetrov." He waited for a moment to see if recognition came over her face though he wasn't surprised when it didn't. Instead her big green eyes just looked out the alley as though she was hoping for time to rewind so that she could try again. "He's one of the heads of the Russian Mob and he will tear you apart Princess!"

Keera looked back up at him. "He already did." She reminded him quietly, a shiver that she refused to show running up her spine. "He knows Marco…He knows who I am."

Lunging forward, Marco grabbed her arms, squeezing them tight and pinning her harder against the wall with a shake. "It doesn't matter who you were! You were just some random girl on the side of the street they thought would be fun to fuck! Now you're a VIPER girl. You hear me!?" He gave her another hard shake. "And as a viper girl you don't go running off until I fucking say it's alright! You tell me what I want to know, sit on my lap and look fucking pretty! You don't go chasing after mobsters or some stupid fucking identity that doesn't matter!"

Keera winced at the strong grasp he had on her shoulders. "I want to know…"

"I. Don't. Care." Marco spat at her.

Keera looked up at him as he gave her a push back into the wall, stepping back and pacing, rubbing his hands through his hair irritably while glancing at her every few seconds. She looked away, pursing her lips and rubbing them together.

He felt annoyance bubbling inside of him along with anger, maybe a little bit of something close to…fear? He didn't want her to remember. If she remembered she'd leave. He'd let her leave eventually but only when he was done with her. It would be on his terms. "Do you have any fucking idea what I do to people who don't do what I say?" He finally hissed in anger, making her look back at him.

Keera hugged her arms around her chest as the sun set, cooling the alley even more. "No…"

"I hurt them Keera!" He yelled at her. "If you were anyone else-!" He stopped himself as he said it, not noticing the words that were coming from him until they had already left his lips. If she was anyone else he would have cut her into pieces by now. He had done worse to people that had just said shit that he didn't want them to; to women who hadn't pleased him. He looked up at her as she studied his angry, slightly confused face. Marco shook his head and reached out, smirking to himself as Keera angled her arm away from him cautiously. "Come on. Let's get your ass back to the house."

Keera shook her head though she couldn't avoid him taking her arm again. His fingers weren't as tight this time though and the warm, rough hand gave her a small encouraging tug instead of a down right yank. "I have to-"

"I know." Marco cut her off, pulling her up to him and looking at her hard. "And I'll get him."

Keera frowned as her feet touched his. "He said something about rebuilding." She whispered, making Marco quirk an eyebrow.

He couldn't help but shake his head. She sure knew what to say to him sometimes. "Did he now…than I guess I might just have to keep you locked up at home so that I can fucking focus on him and not be chasing you around the city for hours wont I?"

Keera gave a little shrug, biting into the corner of her lip. "You could let me help." She reminded him. "Use me as bait or something?"

Marco cocked his head at her. When did she get so fucking brave? "We'll see." He muttered pushing a strand of hair from her face. "Now are you going to come home so we can make a fucking plan or do I have to gag you, throw you over my shoulder and carry you there?"

Keera finally let a little smile come over her face. "No…" She shook her head. "I'll come…if you let me help." Marco made a low noise of anger in his throat again, his neck straining at having to have this conversation again. "I need to do this Marco. I need to know. Even if I am a no body and have nothing to go back to…I've got to know!" She pleaded, purposefully widening her eyes and looking up at him with the trusting, innocent expression that she was quickly starting to realize got under his skin.

Marco tried not to flinch or give away anything at the expression, primarily that while it would get her what she wanted he might also be more tempted to throw her over his shoulder or knee. "Don't be so eager Baby doll. It'll get you killed."

Keera shook her head. If she was going to die it would have happened already. Plus there was also the fact that this evil son of a bitch didn't want her dead. "You wont let anything happen to me." She reminded him quietly.

Marco pursed his lips together, rubbing them together as he held a stony non emotional expression on his face. "Stop that and come on."


	13. Chapter 13

_UsefulSpirits: Lol that's okay honey! I posted a lot this weekend because I was bored and just kept writing! I'm glad you like Norman and Bailey! Now we just have to get Marco past his hang ups don't we? :P_

_zansbitch1: Lol bad fucking things!_

_HermioneandMarcus: Thanks hon!_

_coconutcarter: Lol Marco doesn't even really know that he's getting played by a big pair of innocent eyes. He's used to be the one manipulating…not being manipulated. Girl powers on tough men man! Lol I love that story for some reason! I'm not Irish but I remember one of my friends parents reading it to us._

_FanFicGirl10: hahaha oh that's a great image! I wouldn't say she is bad ass just yet but she's getting some of her confidence back knowing that Marco isn't going to let anything happen to her. She is just desperate to know who she is…anything about herself. I don't think he wants her to know…I shall clear up why in this chapter ;)_

_Leyshla Gisel: Oh! I'm glad you liked it! I haven't heard the end of it my whole life haha. Oh he is skeptical but he is still convincing himself that he's using her and doesn't feel anything for her so he's pushing that back._

_igotexiled2x: I'm glad you're liking it! I try to update as much as I can so you shouldn't be waiting too long!_

_my-wayward-dixon: Lol Marco certainly has his own individual way of treating her!_

_26RH: What can I say?! I was on a roll!_

_your biggest fan: Thank hon! Its been a bad few days in the real world but I'm writing!_

_Sorry this is short guys but the next one will be longer and just didn't fit in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

**_Favorite Line: "Well you thought wrong!" Marco pulled him closer, anger growing in him. "Girl knows what she's getting into. She didn't she wouldn't have gone wandering off. Either way, little princess is mine. Mine to keep or kill."_**

Chapter Thirteen:

"Well look who's back." Vinny joked as Keera and Marco stepped into the house. Philly chuckled slightly, taking a swig of his beer and clearly never having a doubt that his cousin would find the little slip of a girl. Marco glanced up from behind her as he locked up the door tight, not liking the idea of a Russian mob boss being one of the people that could be looking for her…if he knew she was still alive.

Keera frowned and looked behind her at Marco as the locks clicked back into place. He gave a little smirk as if to tell her that there was no way she was getting out. "Shut up Vinny." She muttered irritably, still annoyed at Marco's interruption earlier.

"Feisty." Philly muttered tossing a card down on the table triumphantly.

Marco shook his head. She was getting feisty. "Go to bed." He told her, stripping the cardigan from her shoulders and nodding towards the bedroom.

Keera scrunched up her nose as she turned and took the sweater from him. "I'm not tired." She stubbornly asserted.

Marco glared slightly before glancing at Philly and Vinny as they immersed themselves in the game they were playing again. He stepped into her, lowering his voice. "Yes you are. You spent all day running around the city doing god knows what." He said in a low, almost hypnotizing as his fingers rubbed up and down her arm.

Keera nodded, suddenly feeling the tiredness spreading through her at the reminder. She shivered as she felt his fingers moving along the reminder that constantly grated on her consciousness. Pulling her arm away she rubbed at the inside of her elbow where his fingers had traced. She cleared her throat stepping back from him. "Good night." She muttered looking away from him while still rubbing at the spot.

Marco frowned and shook his head as he watched her rub her arm, like he had burnt her. It was healed but she still had scaring, probably always would. She would have been so much better off if she hadn't fought. But he was coming to see that that wasn't her. "Don't go running off again."

"Too tired!" Keera called back to him.

Marco rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen and slapping Vinny's feet off the table. "You're sister still in beauty school?" He asked him.

Vinny looked at him almost pained. "Yes…please don't screw my sister Marco…"

If he rolled his eyes much more they would roll back in head. "Shut up. Get her over here with her shit tomorrow. I need her to get Keera done up."

Vinny and Philly both looked at him in confusion while he moved over to the refrigerator to grab a drink for himself. "Philly find out where Demyan Vetrov is going to be tomorrow night."

Philly shifted and stood up looking at Vinny who shook his head at him, silently reminding him that this was Marco and that they shouldn't question him. Philly shook his head back at the other man who shrugged and looking back down at his cards, busying himself. "Marco…" Marco looked at him with stony eyes, making the bigger mobster swallow down. "You think that's a good idea? Putting her in Vetrov's path?"

Marco gritted his teeth. He didn't think it was a good idea. But it was the only one that he had at the moment and the little broken doll just wouldn't wait. Besides, what the fuck did he care if she got hurt or killed? He knew who was running his competition now. That's what he had wanted.

Reaching out he gripped the back of Philly's neck tight, digging his fingers into the fat flesh. "You questioning what I do with her?!" He snapped.

Philly shook his head quickly. "No Marco! I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" Marco pulled him closer, anger growing in him. "Girl knows what she's getting into. She didn't, she wouldn't have gone wandering off. Either way, little princess is mine. Mine to keep or kill. Easy as that!" Using his grip on Philly's neck he threw him away in anger causing the big man to bump into the table and make Vinny look up from where he was trying to ignore everything. "Get your sister over here by seven and Philly? You better have his fucking location by then!"

* * *

Keera looked up from where she was pulling her jeans off under one of Marco's too big for her shirts. The angry looking man shut the bedroom door and locked it, making her gulp down.

Marco had to smirk at the slight look of panic that crossed her face. She was visibly taking deep breaths, looking from him, to the lock, to the window. "Get in bed Baby doll." He ordered gruffly.

Keera bit into her lip before slowly climbing up onto the bed, sitting Indian style, watching him cautiously. She felt herself glancing at the lock every few seconds, unsure and not liking the feeling of being locked in anywhere.

Marco shook his head, walking over to his cluttered dresser and pulling off his jacket, followed by the leather cuff. He glanced over his shoulder at her as she shifted on the bed, seemingly unable to get comfortable. "Lay down." He ordered, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the corner of the room.

Keera frowned, pushing her hair over her shoulder nervously as he turned around, still looking at her with his jaw locked and naked shoulders tensed. She didn't like this…her heart beat was going up and she felt trapped. She looked away from him but kept his brooding hard face in the corner of her eye.

Marco shook his head as he watched her eyebrows furrow as she scooted her legs down but stayed half sitting, tense. He sighed. "Stop it." He told her crawling over the end of the bed and towards her, putting his large hand on her chest and pushing her back. "Gotta make sure you don't go running off again." He murmured lifting an eyebrow at her as she leaned back. "Think you can hold off until tomorrow?"

Keera swallowed hard as his hand moved up to stroke up and down her neck, following her throats movements as she tried to slow her pulse. "Whats tomorrow?" She asked quietly, coming out a little chocked.

Marco smirked again at her, feeling how hard her pulse was beating every time he passed it with the pad of his thumb. "Calm down." He reminded her in a buttery voice. "Tomorrow…you're going to help me."

Keera frowned as his shoulder squared over her to a more comfortable resting position. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see them and the strong arms that she had come to associate with that feeling of calm and safety. He was not a safe man…well maybe he was but only to her. "Help you?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Um hum." Marco let his smirk fade at her closed eyes, still moving his hand up her long neck, grazing up her chin than back down, wondering just what a man had to do to get a woman to purr. He'd never tried to before, never cared about hearing it or anything other than his own pleasure. "You're going to get dressed up and then lure the Russian out of wherever he is."

Keera couldn't help but let out a smile. "And we'll get him to tell us who I am and what he knows?" The idea both scared her and thrilled her. She would know by the time she got back in this bed tomorrow who she was!

"**I **will." Marco told her sternly. "You'll just get him out. No man says no to a face like yours…" He rolled to the side with a grunt. Keeras eyes shot open at the lack of contact as he punched into his pillow, laying on his stomach. "You'll lure him out well enough if you don't spaz out."

Keera nodded to herself slowly, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at him for a moment, her green eyes running down the length of his spine and he closed his eyes and buried half of his face in the pillow.

Marco pursed his lips as he felt her eyes on him, studying. She shouldn't be doing that. He didn't want her. "Go to sleep Baby doll." He grunted.

Keera bit the inside of her lip, looking up at his face and his closed eyes as the hair gel began to come loose and hair started to fall into his eyes. "Marco?" She asked after a long moment. He grunted in response. "You…you won't let them take me again will you?"

Marcos eyes shot open at her suddenly, an angry gleam in them. Hell fucking no he wouldn't! His mind instantly screamed it at him as his stomach twisted at the thought. The thought of her tied up to a bed again, needles being shoved into the scar tissue in her arms, men laughing over her, touching her, stripping her clothes off, tormenting her….it made him sick. And it really shouldn't. He wasn't kind to women…hell he had done some horrible shit to women.

Keera held her breath as he looked at her, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"Keera." He started solidly before stopping and watching her looking at him in nothing but his shirt. His breath left hard through his nose. "Don't do anything stupid and that won't happen." He asserted instead. "Now…I'm fucking tired. Go to bed."

Shaking his head he watched as she dropped slowly onto her back again, looking down at where her legs met the hem of his shirt on the high mid thigh. She turned her face towards him, not breaking off the eye contract until his hand reached out and moved a strand of hair from her face. Licking his lips, he watched her eyes close, annoyed that his body, pressed down into the mattress was giving him all kinds of dirty things he could do to her in her sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_zansbitch1: Mahahaha! It will come!_

_Taz: Thanks darling! I like seeing that too! She's a sweetie but she's got something deep inside of her._

_PrincessPipi: Hi honey! No I've just had a busy few weeks! I'm sorry. Here! *Tosses updates to you! Tosses updates to everyone!*_

_ninaluvsathena: Hehe You're welcome!_

_igotexiled2x: Shut your face! No no in all seriousness congrats man! Smell him for me or something equally as strange! I'm hoping to be able to met him in November._

_your biggest fan: Arg don't even get me started on what possessive Marco does to my body. I might have something like that rolling around in my head with my special twisted touch! ;)_

_UsefulSpirits: I loooooove that he calls her that. It just came out and I was like "Yes Marco's princess….yes goooooood." Plus it will have some implications later on. ;)_

_coconutcarter: I would looove to be locked in a room with Marco! We shall see in this chapter!_

_FanFicGirl10 and Incog Ninja: I LOVE VINNY! Poor dude…if I was a viper I'd be scared Marco was going to bang my sister too!_

_Leyshla Gisel: You're worried because you know I'm evil like that._

_PeacefulDuck: lol I'm sure your idea for it is brilliant! But I think I've got something that you wouldn't suspect up my sleeve ;)_

_WaterWarrior6: Hahaha yes I did have to do it love! Sorry! But not sorry because you know you want it. I know! It did sound like that. Oh my gosh Marco with a daughter…meeting any male suitors….hahaha I'm laughing so hard at the idea!_

_HermioneandMarcus, MrsGooglyBear, 26RH: Thank you loves!_

Fav Line: "It'll have to do."

Chapter Fourteen:

"I don't know about this…" Keera said sitting on the counter of the bathroom with Vinny's sister in front of her with an eyeliner brush.

Joselyn pursed her red lips at her, turning her face slightly as she worked. Vinny's sister was a nice sort of girl; tall with dark eyes and even darker hair. She was beautiful to be honest and was more than friendly. Holding a confident air, she had immediately taken Keera away from the men, even Marco's commanding eyes, to 'work on' her.

"Well I wouldn't be sure about being used as bait either." Joselyn told her, looking her over as she stepped back and went for the bright red, fire truck lipstick.

Keera cringed at the colour that Marco had picked out when they first went to find her cloths. "Not that…the makeup." Keera mumbled, her mouth opening as the other women's well-manicured nails squeezed her cheeks.

Joselyn couldn't help but smile. "Just be glad Marco said I couldn't dye your hair." She reminded her shaking her head as she remembered the gangster's dead pan 'no'. It had made it sound like the most horrible thing in the world to do; equating to cutting out his own kidney with a rusty butter knife. "Though we are going to have to pull I back to try and hide some of it…kinda distinctive." She muttered. "That and the eyes but there is nothing I can do for those besides use a lot of eye shadow."

"I do-" Keera tried to say though her mouth.

"Don't talk silly girl." Joselyn laughed fixing where some of the red had smudged. "You're worried about make up when you are going after someone with _Marco Vendetti_ as 'back up'. Be worried about that."

* * *

"Jesus Fucking Christ." Marco pushed himself up from the chair in the living room. "How long does this take!"

Vinny resisted the urge to roll his eyes, looking through the dirty magazine as he sat on the sofa. "Obviously you've never lived with a girl."

Marco snapped his fingers at him, pointing. "You walking on thin ice." He snapped at him, annoyed that Philly wasn't there with the location of the mark yet. How long could it take!? He wanted to get this over with and then get to the club to blow off some steam with some random velvet that would be all too happy to have him…in the beginning anyway. He was feeling like he was in a rough mood tonight.

Both men looked up as Philly came into the bar, panting hard and face red from running. He gulped down, trying to even out his breathing as he looked at Marco's expectant face. "Demetrius Bar and Grill on 39th." He panted.

"About time." Marco grunted, walking down the hallway angrily. He stopped at the half open door about to storm in when he saw a leg propped up on the bathtub. Keera leaned forward, her nose scrunched up a bit as she pulled the black socking up and snapped the garter into the clips. _Fucking…hell. _This had to happen right now? Tonight? He thought to himself.

He rapped his knuckles on the door hard, making Keera quickly pull her skirt all of the way down, cheeks and ears turning pink in embarrassment, not knowing if he had seen anything or not. "Hurry it up!" He hissed through the crack in the door, not really catching much of them besides Keera's creamy thigh through the space.

"Can't rush perfection Marco!" Joselyn sing song back at him.

Marco rolled his eyes as he walked back towards the living room, tossing himself down in the arm chair. "I don't want perfection! I want just enough to get a fat, old, drunk Russian out of a bar!"

"Men." Joselyn rolled her eyes as she turned Keera around and smoothed out the tight black skirt over the smaller girls hips. "Wow…this skirt looks great on your tush. He might be a dick but at least Marco has good taste."

Keera covered her face at the thought. "Don't say that Joselyn." She laughed out, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Josie." The taller woman said, straightening up and putting her hands on her hips with a flourish of pride and Keera slipped on the black, high heels and followed suit. The black dress with beautiful; tight and loose in the right places, falling down the length of her spine and to the small of her back in a drape. Instead of the normal, almost no make up she had been wearing when Josie got there, she had been made up with just enough drama to attract someone in dark lighting; long lashes, carefully placed eyeliner and dramatic red lipstick.

She looked…uncomfortable. "Relax." Josie told her.

Keera rotated her shoulder blades, uncomfortably. "I am relaxed." She lied, voice feeling strained. "I just want to get this over with." She admitted.

Josie gave a little nod of understanding, still looking her over with a sigh. "Well, lets take you out there and make sure Marco thinks its alright." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Keera felt her heart beat go up, hesitating at the doorway. She felt ridiculous. So ridiculous. She wasn't even as worried about going into a group of enemies and hoping they wouldn't recognize her as she was about walking down the street in these heels! And the makeup? Why did she have to look like every Velvet out there!?

"Keera hurry up!" She heard Josie call once she was out of sight and in the living room. She shook her head, balancing on the door frame for a moment and taking a deep breath before walking down the hall.

Marco leaned back in his arm chair, twitching it foot in the air as he waited, smoking. He was about to scream her name again, waiting as he took another look drag to calm some of the annoyance and anger at his voice when her little red head, hair pulled back to make it look darker, poked out from around the corner.

Keera winced as both Vinny and Philly looked up to see what Marco was glaring at. His legs uncrossed as she came out of the room, cigarette hanging from his limps limply for a moment while he forced a breath of smoke filled air out of his nose.

She looked like her…but not like her at the same time. Fucking sexy that was for sure. No. No no no. Little Princess Keera was NOT sexy. Ever. It was that skirt, not the legs under it. Not the beautifully sculpted lips. It shouldn't make him think about the legs that were under those garters or those little dimples on her lower back that always drew his attention, or the light splattering of freckles that ran on her collarbones. But at the same time, he couldn't help but think maybe that he had seen this girl before…though he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe just in passing? That had to be it.

"Damn Keera!" Vinny laughed though her eyes were still looking shyly under her eyelashes at Marco. "That still you under there?"

Keera glanced over at him with a little thankful smile for breaking the silence.

"Well," Josie directed at Marco. "What do you think of my work?" She said gesturing her hands to frame Keera.

Marco kept his lips pushed together and straight as he stayed locked onto the little princess. It was too good. Far too good. She should never ever look like that, most of all when she was meant to be bait. He pushed himself up from the chair slowly.

"It'll have to do." He muttered around the butt of his cigarette, holding out his arm for Keera. "Lets get this over with."


	15. Chapter 15

_DiaDeLosMuertos, MrsGooglyBear and HermioneandMarcus: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

_Taz: Lol I am glad that you are caught up love! I've been missing you! And yes! You know how much I like tormenting that sexy fucker. Hehehe._

_Incog Ninja: Hehe you know I have my plans!_

_PeacefulDuck: I know it was short but I didn't want to bleed these two chapters. I hope this one makes up for it somewhat!_

_zansbitch1: Found you darling and following! He definitely has a war going on inside him._

_26RH, FanFicGirl10: Lol so Marco right!? Just admit you want to yank that skirt up and see those garters!_

_Leyshla Gisel: I'm sure he does! He has a hard enough time not touching her in her sleep._

_WaterWarrior6: I don't know I can see him holding his arm out if he gets something out of it…you know like a beautiful girl on his arm or sitting in his lap :P_

_OnTheWildside: Oh honey….I'm sorry…someone should have warned you! I'm a cruel mistress!_

_ninaluvsathena: MAHAHAHAHA!_

_Guest: You lucky lucky lucky bitch! But congratulations and thank you for the Norman smell imagery!_

_coconutcarter: Lol typical Marco. Just admit it boy! You know me along with the best of them darling and you know I have a plan! I wonder if any of you have an idea that's close yet. ;)_

Fav Line: "Sush…sush princess…you're mine now. Its alright. You're mine."

Chapter Fifteen:

Marco turned off the engine to that car in an alley across the street from the bar, looking straight forward at it. He could see into the front window looking in on the main bar area to where the groups of Russian's were playing pool and drinking, laughing with wide open mouths.

He glanced over at the girl, the woman beside him, playing with the hem of the dress with nervous energy, her fingers pulling it higher up on her thigh then it had any right to go. Her eyes were locked on the front window too, green focused on it intently.

Reaching out, he snatched her hand away from the fabric, making her eyes dart to him as he turned in his seat. She looked back at the front window nervously.

"Look at me." He growled, waiting until she slowly did before taking her face in his hands to make sure she was focused solely on him. "I'm going to be right here, watching." He told her.

Keera licked her bottom lip slowly, making his eyes follow the movement but she didn't even notice right now, her heart pounding with nervousness. "What if they take me out the back?"

"Than I'll see it." He said sharply, giving her face a little shake. "I see everything Princess." She nodded in his hands slowly, acceptingly. "You just get him outside and away from his crew. I'll do the rest."

"What if he doesn't tell you anything?" She asked quietly.

Marco shook his head and used his middle finger to draw up her face and push a strand of wayward red hair to the side. "He will. By the end of tonight we'll both know what we need to." He looked at her seriously, running his thumb under her lips so that he wouldn't smudge the red lipstick. "Go." He told her suddenly, not wanting her to lose her nerve.

Keera nodded and took a deep breathe, looking forward for a moment before pushing open the door, her nerves jumping but she refused to look back at the alley and give herself away as she walked to the bar, trying not to stumble on the high heels.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she placed her hand on the metal runged handle of the door, wishing she could feel Marco behind her, wishing she could look back and catch his eyes. Suddenly she jolted as she felt a hand on her back, nearly jumping.

She turned her face quickly to see the man that had been with Demyan Vetrov earlier that day. "You coming in pretty?" He asked in a dark, husky and heavily accented voice.

She nodded quickly as he reached his hand around her and pulled at the door handle, opening it and gesturing for her to go in. She didn't look to see if his eyes were running up and down her; it was better if she didn't know.

The smoke from the bar hit her as the door opened and she stepped in in front of the man, trying not to let her eyes dart around on too much. Still she caught sight of the man she had recognized from the street, the one who had stood over her as she was injected, flailing on the worn out cot, screaming until her voice broke. She made herself look away from him right as he looked up and his man walked over to him, leaning over and snickering something in his ear.

She closed her eyes for a moment after sliding into the bar stole, painfully aware that she was being watched. She knew that she looked different though, and it had been at least 3 months since the Russian had seen her, having been with Marco for a month now and at least two months since he had come to the warehouse, though her mind was fuzzy on that.

"What can I get ya miss?" Asked a voice from behind the bar.

Keeras green eyes snapped open to the greasy bar tender in front of her. "Gin and Tonic please." She murmured low and quiet so that the shake in her voice wouldn't come out. _Heavy on the tonic. _

She did her best not to glance behind her at her 'mark' as Marco had called him.

* * *

Marco watched, rubbing his lips in the dark car. He could see the slim line of her left shoulder blade and cursed that she hadn't taken a seat more to the right so that he would have a full view but there was no way to tell her. Some of the windows were tinted out but he could see a portion of the right table where Vetrov and some of his boys were sitting. He couldn't see if they were watching but knew that they had to be.

How couldn't they? His Princess…his bait were fucking perfect. So fucking perfect…he frowned to himself, checking his watch to see that she had been in the bar 25 minutes. At 30 he had told her to come out if she hadn't been taken out, slowly, with enough sway in her steps to make it look like the single drink had taken its effects on her slight form.

Looking up he straightened, teeth gritting around the butt of his cigarette while he watched the Russian come up behind her, a hand coming to the center of her long back as he leaned over the bar signaling for two more drinks.

"Hold it together princess." He muttered into the dark car as the cherry of his smoke burnt.

* * *

Keera took a breathe, steadying herself as she felt the warm hand on her skin, plumper then the one that had guided her out of the Marco's from door.

"She vill have another." The heavy voice from at least one of her nightmares commanded the bar tender.

The younger man behind the bar nodded, turning to make the drink in front of him.

"Say thank you for de drink." Vetrov told her.

Keera swallowed down, trying to stop the fear from sparking through her and plastering on a not all that convincing smile. It didn't seem to deter him though, but she guessed that most women would look about the same way.

"Thank you." She said careful, trying to hide the twinge of accent that Philly had told her was too distinctive.

"You-" He waved his cigar in circles as he talked, standing very close to her as the new drinks were put infront of them. "You very pretty. Meeting someone here no?"

"No." Keera said, taking a small quick sip of the drink as her stomach revolted at standing so close to someone who had stolen her past…and he didn't even seem to recognize her.

"This good for me no?" He chuckled.

Keera tried not to gag, taking a gulp of the tonic instead faster then she should have. "Maybe." She tried with the best, least sick smile she could.

* * *

Marco gripped the steering wheel tight as he watched the plump hand travel up and down the pale slender plane of her back, each time getting more and more close to the dimples that he quickly realized he wanted his tongue to trace. His knuckles turned white around the wheel as his eyes narrowed.

"Get out. Get out Keera!" He hissed, getting angrier and angrier as he watched her lips move in inaudible words to the mark, turning to try and escape the hand subtly but it just served to bring it around to her side.

* * *

Keera smiled as best she could, feeling her head starting to swim from the thick smoke, straight posture of her back and trying to relax. His accent bounced around in her skull, switching in between what she guessed were meant to be flirtatious words and the memory of orders barked in that small dank room.

"I should get going." She said with a little smile, uncrossing her legs. "A friend is picking me up." She stood slower then she meant to, having to grip the back of the chair, her eyebrows furrowing under the make up that Josie had tried to use to dull her freckles.

"I wait with you yes?" He chuckled, motioning to his men subtly. "Outside we wait for your friend."

Outside…yes. She wanted to get him outside for Marco, she remembered as he took her arm, trying to balance on the high heels. She followed him out as he guided her, his nose closer to her then she would have liked as he inhaled. Her hair stood on end under the bun that Josie had put in to make her hair less obvious and darker in the dim light.

"You remind me of someone." The semi drunk voice of the Russian said, his breathe laced with vodka and cigar smoke.

"Who?" Keera tried to sound light as her ankle twisted on the stiletto heel, causing her to stumble to the side. What the hell was wrong with her!? Her mind screamed.

The mobsters hands steadied her but with their own intention as she found herself by one of the mouths of the alley. She wondered if he had heard Marco's car because she didn't; Not as the words came from his mouth. "Keera-Anne."

Her eyes snapped to his red face, so close to hers as he pushed her against a wall. "What did you say?" Everything else left her mind even the hand going up her leg felt dull. "Who was she?"

He chuckled darkly, as if he had a secret. "Special…special girl."

She tried to grab his wrist as one of his legs pushed in between hers. She kicked out trying to get away, only causing a metal trash can to fall and roll forward. "What was special about her?!" She asked desperately as she tried to wriggle away, avoid his hands and mouth, as well as keep him talking. A brick dug into her back and she winced but kept pushing, her brain moving slow and desperately.

Again he gave a dark chuckle. "No matter…dead now."

"No…" She winced as his hand pulled at the pony tail exposing her neck while she tried to get the bulky appendage away. "No tell me who she was! Tell me who Keera was!" She demanded as his face buried in her neck, saliva dripping there.

Suddenly it was yanked away and she let out a whimper of both thankfulness and anger.

Marco grabbed a fist full of hair, tearing the fat man away from the slender girl with a look is anger and disgust on his face. He'd hand her pinned, one of his fat disgusting hands up her skirt trying to lift her long leg around his waist.

Ripping his head back, Marco growled in Demyan Vetrov ear. "No more in my town."

Keera's lucidity came back as she slid down the wall, hair in the front of her face falling out of the now messed up bun, becoming painfully aware that there had been something in that second drink that she had chugged to hide her nervousness. "NO!" She yelled out as Marco drew his pulled his knife across flesh quickly, opening the mans throat and cutting deep so that no words would ever come from his lips again.

"Sush!" Marco commanded her as she sat on the ground against the wall. "Don't fucking draw them outside!" He dropped the limp body to the ground with a thud, not bothering to whip his hands clean as he walked over and pulled her up.

Keera let him but the moment she was on her feet and being tugged towards him her hands jetted out to beat against his chest as angry forlorn tears rolled down her cheeks. "No! No! He knew who I was." She said the back of her fists continuing to hit at his chest. "He was going to tell me!"

"He didn't know shit about you!" Marco told her as she shook her head, mascara and eyeliner running. "What is wrong with you!?" Even as he asked it, he knew the answer. Drugged. She'd been drugged judging by the weakness of her hits.

"He knew my name!" Keera husked out through her tears as the last of her hope of knowing her identity pooled midnight dark blood across the concrete.

Marco pushed his lips together and grabbed with a blood splattered hand around the back of her neck, pulling her into his chest to muffled her words and tears. "No…no you told him your name." He lied in a murmur, tucking her head under his chin as she grabbed at the sides of his shirt. She wouldn't be that stupid and he knew it. He glanced over at the body as she cried with muffled words against him, his other hand tucking his knife away before coming to her bare back to rub it.

He smirked to himself before kissing the top of her head. Whatever the Russian had known about her past, whoever she was died with him.

"Sush…sush princess…you're mine now. Its alright. You're mine."


End file.
